The Dark Side
by Inu Faceness
Summary: {Sequel to TDS: COMPLETE} Kagome's not acting like herself. She's smacking Inu Yasha and not remembering anything. What could have happened? Can she be brought back to her normal self? violence, language and sexual situations
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: "Guess who's back back again (Sara's) back tell a friend." No, really, tell a friend ^_^. Well, here I am with the sequel to 'The Demonic Side' for all you 'Siders' out there. That is what I am calling you all. Those of you who have read 'The Demonic Side,' and who are now reading 'The Dark Side' are known as 'Siders' to me. Well, I don't know how this will turn out, prolly a crappy sequel that no one will like reading. But, hey, if ya don't like it or how it is going, then just click on a button and stop reading. Just make sure you review, flame or otherwise, cuz I like reviews ^_^  
  
I have returned from the middle of nowhere, seeing as to how I am writing this instead of working on my other idea... * sigh * at this rate, I don't think I will ever finish it... oh well. At least these stories are doing well, right?  
  
~*~Chapter One: The Meeting~*~  
  
She stood in the forest, glowing eerily. She saw him not a few hours before when he had returned to the village and she knew he would come searching for her. Her face sported a smile as her demons surrounded her. "He will always come to me," she whispered to no one.  
  
"He is not coming this way for you," a cold voice said. Evil dripped from the syllables of each word. Enjoyment in what he did echoed in the sound. "He may always come for you, but the hanyou doesn't even know you are here."  
  
She glared at the darkness between two large trees. "And, what, he's coming for you? He wouldn't. He has just come back from the dead. No, I take it back. Inu Yasha was beyond death," she looked at the ground thoughtfully, "Messengers from the underworld wouldn't even come to take him. Inu Yasha had gone there: all alone, with out help. That means that he couldn't be brought back."  
  
"Then why is he? Why would you have come here? He was where you and I wanted him: dead."  
  
"Naraku," she said, lifting her cold stare to the faint outline of fur, "his damn brother brought him back. You should know that. Kana does have that mirror. Did you not think to use it? * Laugh * you are ignorant, aren't you?"  
  
In one quick movement, she was suspended in the air, a brown tentacle wrapped around her slim neck, her dark hair surrounding it. She struggled to breathe. Just as fast, she was on the ground, grasping her neck in pain.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha went deeper into the woods. The scent of Naraku was stronger as he headed north. The other smell was still not clicking in his head, but he knew he had smelled it before. 'What the hell is it?' he asked himself as he passed tree after tree. His bare feet beat down on branches and ground as he pushed off from different spots.  
  
He was running his heart out. He would do anything to keep from Kagome dieing, and if Naraku was near, then he would have to be alert and strong. Inu Yasha was going to fight Naraku, if it meant his life.  
  
'If you lost your life, then Kagome would end hers as well. She wont live without you.' Inu Yasha growled. He knew that, but how could he protect Kagome without risking and even loosing his life? 'Just try not and get yourself killed. Its that easy.' He sighed.  
  
Inu Yasha picked up the pace. He needed to get to the bastard as soon as possible. He would kill him tonight.  
  
~*~  
  
The stars were twinkling over the two as Naraku laughed. "I would watch my tongue if I were you." He looked down at her. The trees rustled around him. "Hello, Inu Yasha."  
  
The inu hanyou walked in to the scene. Naraku was standing there as the woman regained her balance. Inu Yasha gawked at them. One name escaped his lips.  
  
~*~END CHAPTER~*~  
  
Well, there it is. THE SEQUEL HAS BEGUN! Now, the title may not really go with the story, I don't know yet. I will try and make it so that it does. Well, until next time! Ja Ne!  
  
Inu Face 


	2. An Old Promise Relived

Disclaimer: Hello all! Now, I don't own him and never will, so just lets not worry about it, ok? I wont be updating as often as I would like, because I have two stories out at the same time!! Please go by and check out 'A Hanyou in the Heart'!  
  
~*~Chapter Two: An Old Promise Relived~*~  
  
"Ki-Kikyo?" Inu Yasha gawked at the sight laid out before him. There stood his former love and his worse enemy. Why were they there? He took a few steps forward.  
  
"Hello, Inu Yasha. Alive and well I see. I am glad." Kikyo also moved toward him. His face was a mixture of emotion. Anger topped them all, followed closely by disgust. 'What is this about?'  
  
Naraku laughed lightly at the inu hanyou when he placed a hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. "I am not here to fight you, at the moment anyway," he snapped his fingers.  
  
All Inu Yasha felt was an ice cold trickling on the back of his neck. It ran like water down his spine to the small of his back. Despite his haori and hakama, this strange feeling spilt and traveled down each one of his legs. He went weak and his vision was blurred. "What...the hell..." he said slowly. His limbs suddenly locked then released, sending him tumbling to the ground. He couldn't get back up off his stomach. Inu Yasha lay, watching with hate.  
  
"Paralyzing mist," Kikyo said, eyes slightly wide.  
  
"Why.... have you come?" Inu Yasha managed to say through his non-moving jaw. Naraku could attack anyone right now, and he would be powerless to do anything. What were these two doing here, together?  
  
"You have annoyed me with your presence, then you died," Naraku explained bluntly. "Now, I want you gone again." As simple as Naraku made it seem, he knew it would be a hell of a fight. He walked away from where Inu Yasha lay in the dirt. Kikyo followed him.  
  
"Is that all you want, you damn bastard?" He spoke a little easier, not quite fighting his jaw to move, but rather working around it. "You just wanted to tell me that you wanted me dead? That's a real surprise!" Inu Yasha tried to move, but it was useless. As long as Naraku had his mist on him, his body would remain immobile.  
  
Naraku turned to face him. He had all but told Inu Yasha he was going to personally going to kill him, and the hanyou kissing dirt was mad. "You are ungrateful." Naraku narrowed his eyes. The ground around Inu Yasha began to shake violently. In the soft grass, cracks formed and widened. Heat rose from them and a red glow emitted, casting an eerie shadow on everything in the night. Inu Yasha looked at Kikyo and saw a smile planted on her face.  
  
"I will not let Naraku kill you. I will do it myself," Kikyo brought her hands from her sides so they were clasped together in front of her. Her pale white skin was pink in the light and she slowly brought her hands apart, causing the ground around Inu Yasha become secluded in a round platform with him on top.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome had just drifted off when she felt a slight shift in the floor. She looked around and noticed that everyone else was still in a peaceful sleep. She stood up and was hit with an evil aura. Something was happening. Silently, she grasped her bow and quiver and made her way out of the small hut. The wind was warm as it came from the north. It wasn't natural.  
  
Kagome started running. The mark on her neck started to burn with pain. She was hit with a strong wave of it and she nearly stumbled back. 'Damn, Inu Yasha, what is going on?' Kagome ran further north. Worry was etched on her face. The pain from the mark was slowly but surely getting stronger as she reached a small area engulfed in heat and a red glow.  
  
She saw Inu Yasha lying powerless on the ground, cracks in the earth, filled with lava surrounding him. Across the way, she saw Kikyo and Naraku, standing side by side. 'No,' she thought, 'why are they here?' The ground began to split further and another shot of hurt went through her. She watched her enemy's faces and saw that they didn't notice her. With all the molten rock and heat waves, they couldn't see her. The smell of melting earth must have covered her scent.  
  
Slowly, she raised her bow and set her arrow. She closed her eyes and thought of what Keade had taught her before. 'Close ye eyes, child,' the elder miko's voice rang through her head as she did what she said. 'Concentrate on the aura. Nothing else but the aura. Do it child!' Kagome saw the dark aura surrounding Kikyo. It was bordered by one even more mysterious and dark. Naraku was standing behind her. She pulled the sting back, aiming through her mind's eye.  
  
~*~  
  
Shippo slowly opened his eyes to darkness. Something was missing. The warmth he had cuddled up in was now gone, which meant one thing. Kagome was missing; she had awoken. Where was she? Shippo sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his small paws. He looked around the room. Something else was missing. Near the door was a bare space. Kagome's arrows and bow were missing. This wasn't good.  
  
~*~END CHAPTER~*~  
  
ok ok!! I promise the next chapter will be longer!! I PROMISE!!!! I am sorry!!  
  
Inu Face 


	3. One Battle Gone, Another Far From Over

Disclaimer: 'Siders': I am soooooo sorry. I know, evil cliffie and really short chapters don't mix well. I am going to try and make this chapter longer....hopefully a lot longer and set a length for all the following chapters. I will try and hold down on the cliffies.... -.-' please.... please, 'Siders'...still be reading... oh, and I am sadly saying that I no longer have AOL instant messenger. So, all those of you who have 'MastrShroom' on your lists, can remove it, for it is no longer my name.  
  
~*~Chapter Three: One Battle Gone, Another Far From Over~*~  
  
The forest seemed silent for an instant in time, broken only by the twang of string and the cry of pain. After that, the trees, the sky, the ground, everything erupted with sound. Kagome grabbed another arrow and set it, ready to fire again. Inu Yasha stared, speechless at his mate. 'Why was she here?' (A/N: he thinks that a lot...) Kagome's eyebrows were narrowed in concentration and annoyance. She pulled her arrow back to fire.  
  
~*~  
  
"Guys! Wake up! Please this is important!!" Shippo jumped on the sleeping couple. In a flash, they were sitting up, prepared to kill the disturber.  
  
"Shippo," Miroku said, still groggy from sleep. "What are you doing?" He stood, helping Sango.  
  
"It's Kagome! She's gone!" Shippo was in hysterics.  
  
Sango sighed and slumped against her lover. "She probably just went to the forest to look for Inu Yasha. It's ok."  
  
Shippo grunted angrily and pointed in the empty space near the door. It his most fierce voice, he screamed, "HER ARROWS ARE GONE! SOMETHING HAPPENED! COME ON!" Without delaying any longer, he bolted out the door, a fire cat demon, a houshi and taijiya hot on his heals.  
  
Sango barely held onto Hiraikotsu in her haste to leave the hut. What was happening that Kagome would need her arrows? She picked up her speed, running alongside Miroku and Kirara. The demon transformed and they all climbed on. Shippo squealed for speed.  
  
~*~  
  
Kikyo stumbled back, an arrow protruding from her side. With focused eyes, she looked up at Kagome. Any hatred she had felt for her reincarnation was over ruled. Any hate that had existed between two people, or even a group of people seemed like a debate compared to what this miko felt for the schoolgirl. In her cold, brown eyes were flames, eating away at the reflection of Kagome. Kikyo grabbed the arrow and pulled it from her flesh. She threw it to the ground.  
  
Inu Yasha could only sit and watch as the fires of Hell danced in each woman's eyes. Again he tried to move. Frustration was getting the best of him. He heard Naraku laugh as he carefully made his way over each crater in the ground, over to where Inu Yasha lay. The inu hanyou tried even harder to free himself from this 'paralyzing mist'.  
  
"You can't escape, Inu Yasha. I should kill you now, for your mate to see." Inu Yasha heard Kikyo from where he was. She had grunted at the news. "I think I shall," Naraku brought up one hand, "with my own hands."  
  
Kikyo started to slowly walk towards Kagome. The schoolgirl let the arrow fly. In an instant, Kikyo was beside her, fist in Kagome's gut. Kagome faltered only a little and swung her bow around. She caught Kikyo's face with the edge, leaving a dark mark under her right eye.  
  
"You think you can win," Kikyo said as her hands began to glow pink. It went unnoticed, however, in the light from the lava. Kagome watched her.  
  
The dark aura around Kikyo grew, like she was getting power from all around her. 'That's a miko trait,' Kagome thought. Her hate for Kikyo was growing even more as she prepared to fight for Inu Yasha. Kikyo raised her left hand straight out, pointing all her fingers at the schoolgirl. Each one had a small light coming from it, shining brightly through the smoke from the burning rocks and lava.  
  
"You will soon regret ever coming to this time," Then, one shot came from her thumb, going strait for Kagome's heart. It hit its target, sending Kagome into a crouching position. Her left hand went to clutch her white blouse, now damp with blood. Without further warning, another pink light hit her, this time on her hand over her chest.  
  
The pain was unbearable. It shot through her whole entire being, causing her to fall completely to the ground on her stomach. Her eyes were squeezed shut, mouth in a thin line to control her cries of pain; her head was in the dirt, dangerously close to a pit of lava from Hell.  
  
"Inu Yasha," she breathed before attempting to rise again.  
  
~*~  
  
With his youkai senses, Inu Yasha heard his name mixed with the hisses and cries of pain emitting from his mate. He couldn't take it any more. He had to help her, to save her life. Forgetting all about the evil hanyou hovering above him, Inu Yasha concentrated every ounce of his life on moving, even his little finger, if that was it.  
  
His arms were like rocks, heavy and rough. He managed to move them the slightest bit. Inu Yasha tried his legs. They moved with a little more ease. Not much, but enough to bend them. He looked up at Kagome for a brief instant. He watched as yet another blur went for Kagome, hitting her jaw from a side angle. Seeing Kagome being hurt sent him beyond pissed. In one movement, he was up off the ground. He ran his fullest to Kikyo, unsheathing his sword on the way. Pain and revenge mixed with anger was painted across his features.  
  
Kikyo never saw it coming.  
  
She was about to release the final, death-serving hit to her reincarnation when the sound of a war cry caught her attention. Kikyo screamed in pain as fang crushed the bones of her body, from the right shoulder down to her left hip. She was sliced in a perfect angle. Before she had time to even think of what was happening, another blow was sent her way. She fell to the ground.  
  
Her entire right arm fell to the ground in an unmoving heap. Her head and neck rolled off to one side, eyes wide with pain and astonishment. Piece by bloody piece, her body crumbled. Inu Yasha didn't even stand by to watch his kill fall to bits. He was at Kagome's side right after he had delivered the last hit.  
  
~*~  
  
They came upon the scene just in time to see Inu Yasha lunge at Kikyo and cut into her with Tetsusaiga. Miroku and Sango gaped at the brutal scene. Shippo had seen the fang come into contact with the miko and instantly turned his head. The woman looked too much like Kagome for him to witness Kikyo's death. The humans stared at Kikyo's remains as they quickly turned to clay and bone. They looked over to Kagome and Inu Yasha.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered, turning her onto her back. She grunted a little in discomfort, but otherwise stayed quiet. Inu Yasha lifted her head with one clawed hand on her neck. "Kagome, are you all right?" he eyed the bloodstain on her blouse and her hand. It had what looked like a hole going completely through it.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and groggily looked up at the hanyou hovering above her. She smiled. "I'll be ok, Inu Yasha," she whispered, "I need to go back to Keade's though. The wounds are bad." Inu Yasha smiled and huffed.  
  
"Well if you hadn't fucking come here, then this wouldn't have happened." Kagome heard the sarcasm in his voice and brought her 'hole-free' hand to his face. Inu Yasha lifted her, bridle style, and walked to the others. "We're goin back, come on."  
  
He started running as fast as he could. If it was in his power, Kagome was NOT going to die. He had to get her to Keade's as soon as possible. Behind him, Kirara, who was carrying Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, was running with him.  
  
'I'll be ok.' He smiled. She would be all right. He wouldn't let anything happen to her if his life depended on it.  
  
~*~END CHAPTER~*~  
  
Ok!! No chapter will be shorter than this one from here on out! All the following chapters will be longer that three pages (this one is four, but I have to give a little leeway... -.-'). I hope you guys like this one ^_^ JA NE!!  
  
Inu Face 


	4. The Consequences

Disclaimer: Ello! How is everyone? I am doing fine. Well, this is chapter four, aren't we all excited? Hehe. Well, better write. I don't own Inu Yasha in this chapter, any previous or upcoming chapters, or any of my stories. Like my profile says, all Inu Yasha original characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~Chapter Four: The Consequences (For Not Paying Attention)~*~  
  
Naraku watched as Inu Yasha jumped up. He backed out of the way, as to not get injured. He new that Kikyo would die that night. There was no question to it. The moment that she set her sights on killing his mate, she had made her fate clear. Naraku kept his eyes on Inu Yasha as he swung the first time at Kikyo. He made his move then, while everyone's attention was on that battle. He approached the cringing body of Kagome.  
  
He knelt down beside her form, which was face down in the dirt, one arm at her side, the other at her chest. His hand went to his dark purple robes and pulled out a small bag. He sprinkled its contents on her hand, causing it to bleed everywhere. The man watched as her flesh was slowly being eaten away. He looked at her back, noticing that the shirt showed a small bit of bare skin. He lifted it, revealing the small of her back. Naraku promptly took the index finger of his right hand and slowly ran in down her skin. She yelped in pain.  
  
Naraku heard the second contact of sword and flesh and ran off to where he was unnoticeable by eyes, an evil smirk on his face.  
  
~*~(Now then, back to Inu Yasha and Kagome, running to Keade's hut)  
  
Inu Yasha ran to Keade's hut without looking back to make sure the others were keeping up. He leapt into the air, high above the trees and landed in the clearing by the Bone Eater's well. 'Almost there,' he thought as he bound to the old miko's hut. He pushed pass the beaded door and saw Keade sitting before the fire.  
  
"Inu Yasha, what's wrong? What happened to Kagome?" she asked, noticing a hurt girl in his arms. The sun was beginning to rise, and the light shone through her window. It was cast upon Kagome's form and her injuries were seen, for the first time, by Keade. "Inu Yasha, lay her down," she motioned to the bed beside the fire.  
  
He did as he was told and the elder miko examined her. The gash in her cheek was still bleeding, but not as bad. 'It must not have been a direct hit,' she thought. Her blouse was still stained with blood, although it seemed to be getting slightly larger. "Inu Yasha," Keade said, not looking at him.  
  
Inu Yasha was watching her from over her shoulder. "What is it, ya old hag?" He was growing impatient.  
  
"Leave. It is not appropriate for me to properly address the wound in her chest with a man standing in her presence." He blushed, but left muttering, 'not like I haven't seen it before.' Keade removed the bloodstained blouse as careful as she could. She gasped at the hole.  
  
The edges were tinged purple and blood was flowing from it. 'Magic has been done to create this,' she thought, grabbing a cloth to clean it, 'this wound explains why she has passed out. If I don't stop the bleeding, she will die.' At that moment, Sango rushed in.  
  
"Lady Keade! Is she all right?" Keade nodded.  
  
"Sango, child, I need ye to go to my garden. I need a six-leafed dark green plant. Hurry child." A look of horror and worry flashed on Sango's face at the urgency in the elder woman's voice. She bolted out the door without another second of stalling. She came back mere moments later, followed by a barrage of loud voices from outside.  
  
"What the hell is going on in there?" they heard Inu Yasha ask rather loudly in annoyance as Keade ground up the plant. She instantly put the fine powder on the open wound of Kagome's chest. Steam rose from it and it bubbled slightly. The skin around it started to fuse together and rebuild itself. After a matter of moments, only a large round scar was left.  
  
"Lady Keade, what-"  
  
"It is an herb I only use in emergencies," she replied, closing any other remarks about it. She then went to the Kagome's right hand. The hole had gotten increasingly bigger, from that of a dime to now that of Miroku's kazaana (A/N: I needed something to compare it too. Don't worry, she doesn't have one. -.-'). Keade looked at her left hand as well. There was another hole there, only it looked the same as the chest wound: tinged with purple around the edges only not bleeding anymore. It seemed to have closed up all ready. 'From the herb I used,' Keade concluded.  
  
'But what about her right hand?' She lifted it to get a closer look. The back of her hand was dark red while her palm was being eaten away. Keade took what was left of the powder at her side and sprinkled it over the gaping hole. It seemed to help. The dark aura it had been giving off was dissipating and the blood stopped flowing. 'She'll be all right,' Keade concluded.  
  
After dressing all her wounds, Keade lightly set a cotton blanket over her and put her blouse in her yellow bag just under the window. Kagome stirred a little and opened her eyes wearily.  
  
~*~  
  
Sango walked out of the hut. Inu Yasha glared at her.  
  
"What the hell happened in there, Sango?" His temper was flaring. Who was the old hag to say he couldn't stand by his mate?  
  
"Inu Yasha, all that happened was Keade cleaned and dressed Kagome's injuries. There is nothing for you to be worried about. She'll be just fine, Inu Yasha." Sango walked over and sat in the grass next to Miroku. Shippo went and sat, very 'Inu Yasha' like, next to them. The hanyou stood and started to pace, fearful for his mate's life.  
  
'I can't help but have a feeling she isn't all right, even after both she and Sango said so.'  
  
~*~  
  
"K-Keade?" she whispered. The elder woman was at her side.  
  
"Yes, child?"  
  
"Thank you," she gave a genuine smile, showing her gratitude. Keade smiled and nodded before walking out of the hut.  
  
If she had gone with her gut instinct and checked over her entire body, Keade would have noticed a light burn on Kagome's back.  
  
~*~END CHAPTER~*~  
  
* Dodges flying objects * the cliffie! OH the cliffie! I know!! But please! Don't hate! Hate is bad! I wont do very many if I can help it! But I felt the need to close off here!! GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ja Ne, 'Sara' haters!! Until Next time, 'Siders'! 


	5. The Mark

Disclaimer: NEW CHAPTER!!! Hello! Hope you all had a pleasant Easter Sunday. I did, because we had and Easter egg hunt, and inside the plastic eggs was MONEY!!! I found over $20!! $25.50 to be exact!! I made the most money. In second place, with about $6 was my oldest sister, Loni. So, I am kinda hyped ^_^ well, here I am, writing chapter five for all you 'Siders' and 'Sara' haters out there. Here it is!  
  
~*~Chapter Five: The Mark~*~  
  
Keade walked out of her hut. The sun beat down, making her gray hair shine. Slowly, but surely, she approached where the others sat. They had all been waiting throughout the morning to know what the condition on their young miko friend was. Inu Yasha especially; he looked terrible. When Keade had come to them, he was seated on the soft ground, head in his hands. His ears perked at her arrival and he looked up.  
  
His eyes were puffy and pink. Inu Yasha had been trying to hide his tears. He had small bags under his eyes and almost all color had been drained from his face. His hands shook as he lowered them to his lap. 'It's all my fault,' he thought over and over again. 'If I hadn't taken off, then she wouldn't have come after me and gotten hurt. Damn,' he glanced at Keade and stood with his head down. He knew how he looked. All the strain of worrying had taken its tole on him.  
  
"How is she, Keade?" he asked quietly. The others looked at the elder miko in question for a reply.  
  
"She will be fine. I have dressed her wounds. Ye may see her now, if ye wish." They all stood and followed Inu Yasha to the hut. Each walked in and the hanyou sat next to his mate.  
  
"Kagome," he said as he ran a clawed hand down her face. She smiled at him and mouthed a small hello.  
  
"Kagome, how are you feeling?" Sango asked as she sat opposite of Inu Yasha with a kitsune in her lap. Shippo was on the verge of tears. Miroku sat beside Sango. Kagome tried to sit up. Inu Yasha put his hand on her back for added support as she placed hers on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm feeling all right. Nothing a good bath couldn't fix. Right, Sango?" Kagome smiled at her 'sister' and they both nodded. "Wish, is the way we are headed," both girls let out a small chuckle. Sango stood, holding out a hand for Kagome.  
  
"Come on, Kagome. Lets get cleaned up," Sango helped Kagome out of the hut.  
  
Inu Yasha leaned his back against the wall and sighed heavily. 'Sure, she looked ok,' he thought. He shook his head and looked at Miroku and the small kitsune who was sitting where Kagome had been moments before.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh, boy, does this feel good," Kagome smiled as she stood waist deep in the hot spring. The steam flowed off the water and surrounded the two women with grace and beauty. Kagome removed her red towel and tossed it to a rock as she sank into the pool. Sango followed Kagome's lead and sat across from her 'sister'.  
  
"So, Kagome," Sango said with an all too familiar hentai smile on her face, "what were you and Inu Yasha doing in Sesshomaru's castle? We were looking everywhere for you and no one seemed to know where you two disappeared to." Kagome blushed madly, Sango just laughed.  
  
"Nothing you and Miroku didn't do," Kagome said back, reaching beside her for her shampoo Sango had grabbed on their way to the spring. They both shared a laugh and a comfortable silence spread between them. The two washed and soaked for an hour before grabbing their towels.  
  
Sango had stepped out and was dressing in her kimono when she looked at Kagome who had her back towards the taijiya. She gasped quietly, but otherwise didn't say anything. It was faint, so how could she be sure that it was there? No use in bringing it up. She may have a word with Miroku, later, though.  
  
The women walked back the hut just in time for lunch. Everyone was seated outside around a fire Keade was tending to. Empty spots were filled next to Inu Yasha and Miroku as Kagome and Sango joined the circle. Inu Yasha instantly had an arm around the schoolgirl and she grew nervous.  
  
'Why is he touching me so?' she thought. She sent a glance up at him to see him looking at her.  
  
"Kagome, is something wrong?" Inu Yasha watched, as she seemed to search his face.  
  
'What's with Inu Yasha? Why is his arm around me?' "Uh, Inu Yasha? Could you move your hand?" she asked less than nicely. The look in her eyes made Inu Yasha's heart sink slightly.  
  
"Why?" 'Why is she acting like this?'  
  
"Because, I don't want your arms on me," a scowl pained her face. Inu Yasha looked at her with surprise before looking at his companions. Miroku and Sango's eyes held worry. Shippo and Kirara just sat there, eyes wide. Shippo knew how his adopted mother felt for the hanyou, so why was she acting so? Keade continued to work at the fire but had an aura around her that seemed like it was confused. Inu Yasha looked back at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" he kept his arm around her.  
  
Kagome grew angry. She had asked him to remove his arm, and yet he took no heed! What made him think he could just touch her whenever he wanted? "Inu Yasha, let me go!" she took the liberty to take his hand off her.  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes went cold. 'What the Hell is up with her?!' he stood and took off into the forest.  
  
Kagome looked at everyone and gasped. What had she done? 'Why did I say those things? I love Inu Yasha, so why did I tell him to not touch me?' Her hand went to her lips. 'What's happening?'  
  
~*~  
  
Sango watched as Kagome all but yelled at Inu Yasha. She thought now was as good a time as any. "Miroku," she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"Yes, love?" He took a bowl from Keade.  
  
"Kagome had, something, on her back. I am not sure what it was. It looked like," she took her own bowl.  
  
Miroku ate a little. "Looked like what, Sango?"  
  
"A spider," Miroku nearly dropped his bowl.  
  
At that moment, Inu Yasha took his leave. Miroku decided that now was his chance to tell Inu Yasha. 'A spider on her back is NOT good,' he thought as he stood and walked in the same direction as Inu Yasha.  
  
~*~END CHAPTER~*~  
  
I know, bad place to leave off. Sorry, but for some reason, this chapter was very hard to write. It just was so....hard -.-' but, here it is anyway.  
  
Now, I have a couple things to ask of my readers, and please follow through. I ask you to all at least read one chapter, if not more, and review for the following stories. They are very good and VERY well written.  
  
A Hanyou's Love by Mystic Hanyou: Inu Yasha has been with reincarnation after reincarnation of his love. Each has left him in the dust, will he find one that will be with him forever? (HEY MYSTIC HANYOU!! I know, my summary is crappy, but hey, this is what I think the story is about. I tried to use the one set on ff.net, but I felt like adding just a little. Sorry -.-' )  
  
Hiryu: An Inuyasha Prequel by Nick Hiryu: Hiryu hasn't seen his best friend, Inu Yasha, in a while. He hears of his friend's 'death' and doesn't believe it to be true. Enemies find him and attack, but one especially. Who is this foe? (All right, this sucked! I am eternally sorry, Nick Hiryu for the crappy summary. I just didn't know how to say it with out giving too much away.)  
  
All right, 'Hiryu: An Inuyasha Prequel' also has a sequel that has just recently come out, 'Hiryu and Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale' and a companion, 'Moon Warriors'. These are some great stories and have lots of GORE!!! * shouts and hoots and hollers * That's my favorite! N e way... hope you all liked this chapter and that it will satisfy you all for a little while until I write chapter six for AHITH and get busy on chapter six for this. Until then, JA NE!  
  
Inu Face 


	6. Where Evil Dwells

Disclaimer: Hey all! How is every one? I am great! Just kinda mad at the Inu brothers... * glares at their sleeping bodies * Last night, we were all hyped up on Ramen and Coke and then they pinned me to the ground and bombarded me with whipped cream!! They are sleeping, but when they wake up...they are gonna be in deep shit let me tell you!  
  
~*~Chapter Six: Where Evil Dwells~*~  
  
The wooden bamboo doors swayed. The hot wind outside beat against the castle wall. Sunlight seeped into the room through the window. He sat in the middle of the mainly bare room, his legs crossed underneath him. His lavender kimono flared around him and his dark hair sprawled on his back. His eyes were closed and a smirk planted itself on his pale skin. A small girl walked into the room quietly, as a taller one barged in, disrupting the rhythm of the doors.  
  
"Naraku! What are you planning to do with her!?" Kagura watched him.  
  
"She had the jewel, Kagura. You know I would do practically anything to get it." He shifted his hair from in front of his face as he spoke. His voice had the same cold tone it always had, but there was a hint of superiority as he spoke about Kagome.  
  
"What have you done? She is no use to you! All that girl can do is sense the shards, but there are none left! You and they are the only ones with them. There is but one thing standing in your way and it isn't her, it's Inu Yasha." Kagura was annoyed. The girl was of no importance anymore. They could have used her when shards were still out, but that stage was over. Why would Naraku waste his time marking a human girl that meant nothing?  
  
"Kagura," he said, his voice dangerously low, "she is the key to bringing down Inu Yasha. If I have her, then he will be lost. She is important. You should know that." His anger and frustration with his incarnation was rising.  
  
"Can't you just kill him? Naraku, your power has risen so much. Just kill him! Don't bother with-"  
  
A loud smack rang through the room. Kagura's face was turned to the side, shock evident on her soft features. Her right cheek was quickly turning a light purple color. Naraku stood before her, his right arm raised and anger staining his evil face.  
  
"Don't question me, Kagura. I can kill you with a simple motion, and you know it. Watch yourself. Leave." He sat back down, not looking at her again. She turned and stormed out, fingering her fan.  
  
"Kanna, come." The young girl obeyed him and walked to him, her mirror placed in front of her small form. "Show me the girl, Kagome," he spoke softly.  
  
The light reflections in the mirror spun around. They went clockwise, spiraling toward the center. Faintly, the form of Kagome sitting by Inu Yasha came into his view. He watched as she pushed him away and as he stormed off, much like Kagura had moments before. An evil smirk appeared as he whispered to no one in particular.  
  
"She wont stay with them much longer. That mark on her back is more than it appears."  
  
~*~  
  
The leaves crunched under his bare feet as he walked through the forest. Birds chirped overhead and he grew agitated over their happy, carefree music.  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!" he screamed. All was silent as he jumped up into a low tree. All his thoughts were on Kagome. 'What the hell happened? Why did she act like that? Damn, she is so pissy.' He leaned his head back on the rough bark and slid his arms into his sleeves. He let one of his legs hang down and it graced the soft grass.  
  
Miroku showed up not long after. He saw Inu Yasha and sat down at the base of the tree.  
  
"Inu Yasha," Miroku started.  
  
"I don't wanna here it now, houshi." With his eyes closed, he narrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"Hai, you do. It's about Kagome," Miroku waited a few seconds, and then continued. "On her back, is the spider mark." Inu Yasha was instantly crouched in front of him, a snarl escaping his lips.  
  
"What the fuck did you just say?" His anger was flowing through his veins. His woman, his bitch, was marked by his enemy.  
  
"Sango told me that when they were in the hot spring she saw it on Kagome's back. I don't know the extent of what it could mean, but by the way she was acting toward you, especially after becoming your mate, is affected by it."  
  
"How the hell could this have happened? When could she have been marked by him?" Inu Yasha's hands were digging into the soft earth around him.  
  
Miroku sat there and thought for a few moments. 'When could Naraku have had the opportunity to do this?' Then it hit him. "Inu Yasha, did you ever see Naraku leave when you killed Kikyo?"  
  
"No...why?" Inu Yasha looked at Miroku. "What are you thinking there, Miroku?"  
  
"We were all focused on you and Kikyo. What if Naraku marked Kagome then? No one would have noticed. You were enraged with Kikyo for attacking Kagome, while me, Sango, and Shippo had our eyes on you. No one was watching Kagome or Naraku."  
  
Inu Yasha looked at Miroku. His eyes, unfocused, clouded over. 'It's my fault,' a stinging sensation hit his eyes. He wouldn't allow tears to fall. He closed his eyes and fell backwards. Inu Yasha laid there, arms and legs spread out. "It's my fault," he whispered into the wind. All the evil that had or was eventually going to corrupt his mate was his fault. He was too wrapped up in getting rid of Kikyo that he had not thought of Kagome till the miko was gone. "It's my fault,' he said again, bringing his hands to his face.  
  
"My dear friend, it is not your fault. Don't think it is. You did what you had to do, and even if you had been with Kagome when this happened, I don't think you could have stopped it from happening. Naraku had the upper hand in that battle: Kikyo was there to distract you and Kagome was injured." He stood. "Come, Inu Yasha. We need to go back to Keade's." Inu Yasha stood and together they headed back.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome sat with Shippo in her lap. She had acted so cold to Inu Yasha. 'Why?' she asked herself. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the last thing she remembered. In her mind's eye, she saw a large youkai; it looked a mix of bear and dragon. Large scaly wings sprouted from his furry hide, long claws came from its reptilian legs. She saw her friends helpless and gathered together. Kagome remembered Inu Yasha getting hit in the chest. His blood was everywhere, mixed with the rain that was falling. She remembered his scream crashing and breaking through anything else. When the claw of the beast closed into his chest, Kagome remembered seeing pieces of Inu Yasha's heart and lungs spill from the gaping hole in his chest.  
  
Her last thought, what was it? 'Please, let him live.' Yeah, she wanted him to live. She didn't want him to die, but why? 'He's my friend,' she answered. Then another vision rang through. It was Inu Yasha in his demon form, running at her, with a look in his eyes that said, 'prey'. Then she 'sat' him. She had fallen asleep soon after on Kirara's back, only to find herself wake this morning with wounds she didn't remember getting.  
  
She looked up at Sango who sat with Kirara on her shoulder, eating the food Keade had handed to her. "Sango," she started, taking her own bowl from the elder miko. "How did I get these wounds? Did the youkai actually hit me?"  
  
Sango stared at her 'sister'. "What youkai, Kagome?"  
  
"The one we fought yesterday, when Inu Yasha turned full demon. Miroku was knocked out, you were with him," Kagome played with the stew in her bowl. "I don't remember the beast actually touching me. I was just wondering how I got these wounds."  
  
Sango didn't know what to say. 'Why is Kagome talking like this? That happened nearly a week ago. Does she not remember? If so, why not?' Kagome and Sango held eye contact for a moment before the men come back to camp.  
  
~*~END CHAPTER~*~  
  
Ok, ok, ok. Death may come now.... This chapter may have been a little confuzzling... but if you get it, then skip over the next paragraph. I just feel like explaining it.  
  
Ok, at the beginning, we were witnessing Naraku in his castle, briefly explaining his plan to Kagura. Then we go to Inu and Miroku. They are talking about how it all could have happened. They figure out that Naraku marked Kagome when Inu was fighting Kikyo. The we switch to Sango and Kagome. Kagome, thanks to that damn mark, doesn't know about anything: Inu's death, Inu being her mate, anything that has to do with Demon. She has no recollection of anything past chapter one of 'The Demonic Side' to....just now... As far as she is concerned, it is a Friday afternoon, the day after fighting the big bear/dragon demon with sex jewel shards.  
  
Well, that chapter was kinda crappy, but I promise to have the next chapter out before the week is done. Hope you all enjoy this chapter for now!  
  
Inu Face 


	7. No Remorse

Disclaimer: No, I don't own him, and prolly will loose all the money I was saving to keep him... I have little doubt that I will survive... I was at a friends house and her friend took us joy riding around the town... the cops were called by a neighbor when we pulled into her driveway going WAY too fast. There were two cop cars... and they arrived just as my mom did to pick me up. I don't think I will live for much longer... this is my last chance to get this out. I LOVE YOU ALL!!! (cries)  
  
Oh, and I realize that there are quite a few fics where Kagome or someone has memory loss, but I am trying not to have it be the same. I am thinking of different ways to portray it. Just...if I don't update after this chapter...don't be expecting one... I prolly wont be here...  
  
Oh, and hey, I guess no one caught this... but in chapter 5, I wrote that Kagome was thinking and she thought 'I love him' then in chapter six, I wrote 'He's my friend.' Any hints on what it means? Well, it means...THINK ABOUT IT!! It's kinda important...  
  
~*~Chapter Seven: No Remorse~*~  
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku came across the hut quietly. The sun was a quarter way in the western sky. Inu Yasha had been pissed the whole walk back. Naraku had begun the process of taking his mate. Once the burn in her back becomes more pronounce, Inu Yasha knew there was no getting her back. A mark is a mark, and one can be overruled depending on the power of the demon. 'And Naraku has most of the jewel,' Inu Yasha thought, 'which mean that combines with his power. Damn it. Damn it all to Hell!' He reeled back and punched a tree he was next to. This caught the attention of all around the hut. The two males walked up to the sight, Miroku sitting by Sango, and Inu Yasha sitting on the roof looking down on them.  
  
Kagome noticed the close proximity of the houshi and taijiya. "Uh...Sango?" She lifted an eyebrow when Miroku put an arm around Sango. The older girl looked at Kagome and grew pink. After a moment's hesitation and a loving glance to Miroku, Sango smacked her fiancé in the cheek, promptly getting up and walking to the hut.  
  
"Miroku," Kagome shook her head playfully, "You'll never learn, will you?"  
  
"Why, what do you mean, Lady Kagome?" A look of pure confusion streaked across his face. Kagome simply laughed lightly.  
  
"Don't you remember what happened last time? You groped her and ended up on the ground for five minutes! Inu Yasha was so mad yesterday when we had to wait for you to recuperate."  
  
"Yesterday?" He said quietly. Miroku could not remember that happening yesterday. In fact, yesterday was the day Inu Yasha was brought back to life. He looked up at Kagome. 'What on earth is she talking about?' He sat, thinking hard when it struck him. That incident of which she had spoken of happened last week.  
  
~*~  
  
Sango stood in front of the door of Keade's hut, looking up at Inu Yasha. He looked down at her and saw her mouth move. He recognized the movements and jumped down from his perch quietly. He pushed aside the slightly moving door and walked in. He sat on the floor in front of the pacing Sango.  
  
"Sango," He said, his chin sitting in his palm thoughtfully. "What did you smack Miroku for? I thought you two were mated and over that?"  
  
"Well," Sango stared, wringing her hands, "there's something you need to know about Kagome."  
  
"I already know she has a spider mark on her back," Inu Yasha snarled at the thought.  
  
"There's more," she said, sitting before him. He looked at her, a look of pure disgust in his eyes.  
  
"There's more?" he repeated through clenched teeth. "That bastard has done something else to her?"  
  
Sango gulped and nodded. "I think it's a side effect from the mark." She breathed in deeply and let it go. "She doesn't remember, anything."  
  
"Come again?" his hands went to his knees; where the claws on his fingers tore through his fire rat hakama and into his skin. "Doesn't remember what?"  
  
Sango's eyes went to the floor as she heard Kagome's light laughing in the background. "Tell me, Inu Yasha, do you remember when we defeated that youkai last week with the six shards?"  
  
"Of course I remember. Well, not necessarily killing it, but I remember seeing it dead. Why?"  
  
"It seems," Sango said, taking in another breath, "that that is the last thing she remembers. She asked me about it earlier. She doesn't know she fought Kikyo and that she's now dead. I also have the feeling she doesn't know you and her are mated, or even close."  
  
"You mean it's like the past week hasn't happened?" Inu Yasha felt like a lost child. Kagome didn't remember anything. He grew angry. "I have to look at that damn mark." With that, Inu Yasha walked out with a very scared Sango on his heels.  
  
'What is gonna happen?' she asked herself.  
  
Keade looked up at Inu Yasha with her one good eye. She saw him storm out of her hut and knew something was going to happen. She stood, Her long red hakama dragging slightly on the ground as she brought her legs out from beneath her. Old Keade walked to Sango.  
  
"Sango, ye were learning herbs earlier in the week. Would ye like to continue on ye learning?" Sango eagerly nodded and Miroku soon stood, joining them.  
  
Kagome looked up at Inu Yasha. 'He looks mad,' she thought, standing. "Inu Yasha," she said, little concern in her voice. He walked up to her, softening his angry gaze somewhat.  
  
"Kagome," He said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I need you to do something for me."  
  
"What?" Kagome replied, slightly agitated.  
  
"Take off your shirt. I need to look at your back."  
  
Flames danced in her oceanic like eyes and they widened. He had just asked her to take off her shirt. She blinked a few times, her anger raising with each passing minute. "What did you just ask me to do?"  
  
Inu Yasha hardened his gaze. 'So, be stubborn. You know as well as I do, Kagome that I can match you any day.' "Take off your shirt and turn around."  
  
Te contact was never expected. He was not thinking she would ever, in any way, do it. He stood there, facing her fully, glaring into her cold features. His cheek stung ever so slightly. She, his mate, the only one who he had loved and it had been returned, had struck him.  
  
"You DOG!" She screamed, bring her hand down. "You disgusting, poor excuse for a living creature! Inu Yasha, you are a mutt! How could you even ask me that? I should SIT you," Inu Yasha went face first into the ground, "just for saying it to me! You make me sick, Inu Yasha." The spell was wearing off, so Inu Yasha quickly stood, towering over her. "No! You perv! Get your hanyou butt back down there! OSUWARY OSUWARY OSUWARY!! No wonder no one accepted you! Just leave me alone, Inu Yasha!" And with that, Kagome ran off.  
  
Inu Yasha laid there, his few tears spilling into the earth surrounding his face. Her words effected him more than she knew. He waited till the spell wore off. Lifting each arm, Inu Yasha slowly sat up in his crater. He felt it raging inside him, but he pushed it down. 'She's under the control of Naraku, remember that,' he told himself as the dizziness from the 'sits' faded. 'But,' how could Inu Yasha be sure it was just the mark that was affecting her? He sniffed the air and every hair on his body stood up on end.  
  
Inu Yasha stood and started running in the direction Kagome escaped to.  
  
~*~END CHAPTER~*~  
  
Ok, this one was 4 pages, but it's better than none, right? Oh, I feel so bad for Inu Yasha right now. * sniffle * how could anyone say things like that to Inu? I know I couldn't. He's just too cute!! Oh, and if anyone has questions about this or any other story, please email or review of something and ask so I can clarify things. But, n w way, ja ne everyone!  
  
Oh, I apologize for spellin errors...I kinda forgot how to spell 'osuwary' so I don't know if it's right or not. Oh, well. Don't matter now. ^_^  
  
Inu Face 


	8. Taken Willingly

Disclaimer: Hey! I have decided that, while I am still alive, I will update for this story since chapter seven of 'A Hanyou in the Heart' was a long one and chapter seven of this one was kinda short. Now, don't expect me to keep up with this pace... three chapters in two days. I don't think I can do that with the whole school thing still going on. Now when summer comes, any stories I may have out then will be updated all the time! But, I am getting ahead of myself. Gotta think about the now. But, hey, I don't think I am gonna die! My mom, who I thought was gonna kill me with the little incident with the cops, said it was a warning. * Wipes sweat from brow * Thank Kami for warnings. Well, this really had nothing to do with anything... but lets get down to the purpose of a disclaimer... I don't own him. There, you made me say it. And I am still crying over what Kagome said to my Inu last chapter * cries loudly into Inu Yasha's shoulder *  
  
Inu: Oh, don't cry, mate. I can't stand it when you do.  
  
Sara: * Sniffle * ok, just as long as you'll sit by me while I type. It'll make me feel better. * Inu get comfortable in chair beside me * Oh, and a special thanks to PatrioticPuppy for being the first to tell me how I spelt 'osuwari' wrong.  
  
~*~Chapter Eight: Taken Willingly~*~  
  
Kagome ran through the forest. Her heart gave a little tug into a direction, she couldn't tell which, like she was being pulled to something. Ever since she had woken up that morning, she had felt lost. Something was missing, and it made her insides turn. She thought she was missing the touch of someone. This person...she wanted to be with them so bad. The hurt in her chest began to fade as she came to a dark place in the forest. All around her were trees, half dead. The rotting bark fell to the ground onto the crumbly leaves. Kagome felt somehow...safe in this place. Her heart almost burst at the sound of...  
  
"So, Kagome. You have come to me." The evilness of his voice dripped like saliva on a rapid dog. She could feel the heat from his breath on her cheek and she closed her eyes. He took his hand and moved the tresses from her neck. "I knew you would."  
  
"Naraku," she breathed. An arm snaked around her waist and she leaned into him. He was without his normal baboon pellet. His dark hair fell across his face and her neck as he put his face close to her skin.  
  
Oh, how he had wanted her. Her power, her body, her mind. Most of the want was from his human heart. Onigumo was obsessed with Kikyo and was reaching out for something similar. Her power could be used to his advantage, too. With her, he could easily get rid of his greatest threat, Inu Yasha, and the remainder of the shards. But her scent was intoxicating.  
  
"Naraku, I have found you..." Kagome said, bringing her hand to play in his hair. He licked her skin and smirked. He could smell him coming towards them. 'This will be sweet.'  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha trudged through the forest, following the nauseating stench. Naraku was here and Kagome had run off. "Shit," he cursed as he bounded off a branch. His inhuman speed sent him soaring and he came upon a place where the smell was richest. He slowed his pace and came upon a sight that made him swallow the vomit that had come to the top of his throat.  
  
Kagome, HIS KAGOME, and Naraku were in a heated embrace. Naraku; his sworn enemy, her sworn enemy, Sango and Miroku's sworn enemy (A/N: catch my drift?). "Kagome..." he barely managed.  
  
Naraku heard, but didn't acknowledge, the presence of the inu hanyou. He pulled Kagome closer. "Kagome, come with me."  
  
Kagome nodded. She felt so safe and secure in Naraku's grasp. She never wanted to leave him. All thoughts of Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku, everyone, were gone. One this rang through her mind: Naraku. "Yes, Naraku, I will go."  
  
Inu Yasha heard her and his heart skipped a beat. "Kagome," he said loudly. Both of them looked at him, a scowl set on both faces.  
  
"Inu Yasha, what are you doing here!? I thought I made it clear I don't want to be with you anymore! I don't want to be harassed by you! Just go, Inu Yasha! I don't want to see your ugly face again. Now, Osuwari!" Inu Yasha went face first into a patch of brown-gray grass. He heard the bees buzzing around him. His hair flowed in the wind as Kagome and Naraku were lifted into the sky. Inu Yasha quickly stood up, his hurt over powering the power of the spell.  
  
Inu Yasha drew Tetsusaiga. A flash of light coming from the hilt surrounded the blade as he pulled it from its sheath. He gripped it with both hands. His breathing became short and shallow. His shoulders heaved with every intake of air. His silver bangs hid his face from view of the two who were watching from above. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
Inu Yasha slowly looked up, his fingers turning white around the beat up grip on his father's fang. His lightly-pink-surrounded golden eyes watched as his mate flew farther and farther away. His anger, his pain, his love, his loss, it was all catching up to him. He was being drained of energy. It took all he had to stand up after the spell, and he was paying the consequences. Sweat formed on his brow and hands. His hands glistened in the faint light seeping in through the canopy above. Inu Yasha could hardly hold up Tetsusaiga.  
  
He looked up as the sword transformed into the rusted fang and the tip fell into the ground. Tears rimmed his eyes as he watched her fly away. With his last ounce of strength, Inu Yasha yelled the only thing he was thinking of before giving into the mountain of darkness that was knocking against his door, begging for him to give in.  
  
"Kagome, I love you." Inu Yasha fell to the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome looked down on him with a smile on her lips. "We will defeat him, wont we?"  
  
Naraku kept his gaze straight, but an evil smirk shined on his lips. "Hai, we will." He laughed menacingly. Kagome would have joined in the 'celebration', but she heard something. It was loud and clear as a bell, and she gasped.  
  
"Kagome, I love you."  
  
~*~  
  
Sango and Miroku walked with Keade back to her hut. The three were chuckling merrily as a hyper kitsune hovered in front of them in his pink ball form. Kirara ran beneath him, pawing at the limbs of the demon. They came upon the hut and all went silent. There was no sign of Kagome, but a quick blur of red and silver darting into the trees said that Inu Yasha was chasing after her. Miroku looked down to see a very pronounced Inu Yasha shaped hole at his feet.  
  
"What happened here?" He asked, stroking his chin thoughtfully. Sango sat at the hole and lifted some of the soft earth into her hands. It fell loosely through her fingers.  
  
"I have not a clue. Inu Yasha told me...." Sango hit herself in the head. She knew what happened. "Inu Yasha tried to see the mark on Kagome's back." She looked up to Miroku and Keade. "She probably screamed at him." Miroku shook his head.  
  
"Something else transpired here, young one," Keade said. "I have a terrible feeling that something has passed between the two that will take something drastic to mend. And, from what has been said of the mark and memory loss, I have little doubt that this had something to do with ye enemy."  
  
Sango stood and turned toward the forest. They had just seen Inu Yasha run that way. He must have been running after Kagome. 'Maybe we should go and make sure everything is ok...'  
  
Miroku stood next to the taijiya. His face was painted with all seriousness he possessed. "We had better go after them." Sango nodded. Together, they started toward the trees.  
  
"Wait for me!" Shippo said, coming up behind them. Sango stopped and went to one knee.  
  
"I am sorry, Shippo, but I don't think you should come with us. Something really important has happened, not to mention bad, and I don't think you should witness the aftermath completely. Please, Shippo, go with Keade."  
  
A weak argument was made by the kitsune. He ran to Keade and hopped onto her shoulder. He wiped away a small tear for Kagome and waved them on. Miroku and Sango ran into the darkness that was 'Inu Yasha's Forest.'  
  
~*~END CHAPTER~*~  
  
OK, this one was slightly longer than chapter seven. I think I will keep this till tomorrow, or possibly late tonight, to post so that I can get some reviews for chapter seven. Hope you all liked it, and yeah, I know, it was pretty crappy, but no one is forcing you to sit there and read it. * looks at angry people in the audience holding signs that say 'Sara Hater' and 'Down with Inu Faceness' * Hey, there's no need for that! No one is making you read this!! * all glare at me and I look at the shackles on their feet. * What? I didn't do that ;P  
  
Ok, now, just because there are two chapters out in one day, don't think you don't have to go review for the 7th chapter.  
  
Inu Face 


	9. In The Darkness

Disclaimer: Well...Demon Girl17, I know exactly what I have done! I have set up the plot line for this sequel!! Hehe... I am evil. Well, I guess I will just continue on with this. I don't own him and never will. I am just his mate. Isn't that right, Inu Yasha?  
  
Inu: Yeah, that's right. Just your mate, Sarako * kisses me * (My friend, Becca says 'ko' is a suffix you add to a female name if you are romantically involved with them...or something...I wasn't paying that much attention.)  
  
Sara: Yeah, so n e way... here you all go!! Oh, and beware... the end of this chapter has some pretty...gross content. I don't put it all in, but you have been warned. I wont give it away what happens. Hehe...  
  
~*~Chapter Ten: In The Darkness~*~  
  
Kagome gasped as she heard Inu Yasha's voice. 'He...loves me?' The mark on her back began to burn. It started out as a gentle sensation, but over a few seconds, the pain became unbearable. The feeling traveled up her spine, like little feet piercing into her muscle. 'Something's not right...' She squeezed her eyes shut. A painful moan escaped through her lips and Naraku looked at her.  
  
His hand was on her back, supporting her against his body so she wouldn't fall. Under his hand, a heat rose. He had to stop himself from letting go as the heat threatened to burn his hand. 'What is going on?' he thought. Kagome screamed, throwing her head back. Her eyes were still closed as she continued to scream into the dieing sunlight. Panting, she looked over Naraku's shoulder.  
  
She saw him, lying on the ground, unconscious, through the space between leaves and branches. 'Why the hell am I in...' she looked over at her captor. She gulped. Naraku... why was she in Naraku's grasp? What happened to Inu Yasha? 'He screamed...he loved me... Oh, Inu Yasha, what happened?' 'INU YASHA!!" Kagome screamed over Naraku's shoulder. She didn't know if he could hear her or not, but it didn't matter. She was being carried away and Inu Yasha was passed out on a bunch of dead leaves.  
  
"Inu Yasha! NO!!! I LOVE YOU!!" Tears and locks of her raven hair flew across her face. Her heart was aching and she felt like vomiting. The arm around her body tightened its grip. She heard a hoarse whisper reach her ears.  
  
"Be quiet girl." Naraku snarled. How could this have happened? He told her he loved her...is that how it happened? Was their bond so strong that it could withstand his magic? He knew he'd have to keep this girl out of Inu Yasha's sight if he was to fight and win against him. Inu Yasha would be weakened by not having his mate there. And, now that she remembered him, 'She's gonna want to do everything in her power to get back to him.'  
  
Kagome struggled in Naraku's grasp. The encasement of dead trees where Inu Yasha lay was out of her sight, and she was feeling hopeless. The tears still flowed. The cold wind whipped across her face, causing her cheeks to grow red. A nauseating air fell over her and she gave into it. Her eyes closed and her head slumped against the dark purple cloth covering Naraku's shoulder.  
  
~*~  
  
Sango and Miroku stumbled through the thick trees. It was growing darker by the moment and they didn't seem to be getting anywhere. Sango tripped over an upturned root. Miroku tuned just in time to feel her fall into his arms.  
  
"Careful, my love," Miroku said, looking down at her face. Her hands grasped his forearms as she stood up straight. She looked up into his dark eyes and suddenly felt very guilty.  
  
"Gomen, Miroku," Sango said, taking his hand as they hurried through the darkness.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I hit you. Gomen for it." Miroku smiled slightly.  
  
"It's all right, Sango. You did it so as to not confuse Kagome. I forgive you." As he finished his statement, they came across Inu Yasha. He was lying face down in the dead grass, his hand barely grasping onto Tetsusaiga. His chest rose slightly with each breath. His body was glistening with the thin layer of sweat, evident on his hands, forearms and other exposed skin. Both Sango and Miroku rushed to their friend's aid, shifting him into a more comfortable position on his back. In the process, Inu Yasha was jostled awake.  
  
"Wha..." his eyes slowly opened, revealing his normal auburn eyes. "Where's Kagome?" He was suddenly wide-awake with the realization that his mate was nowhere in his sight. He started to stand, but the strain on his not-yet- revived muscles was too much. Inu Yasha fell to the ground with a grunt.  
  
"Inu Yasha, you must be careful. You seem exhausted. What happened?" Miroku said, picking up Tetsusaiga and handing it to the hanyou.  
  
"Kagome got angry with me and ran off." His eyes slowly began to droop. It was getting harder to stay awake. He felt like giving up, to just give in and forget everything. His mate was gone and didn't even care for him anymore. "Naraku took here. She left...eagerly." He finished.  
  
"Eagerly, Inu Yasha?" Sango asked, taking out a handkerchief and wiping his brow. Inu Yasha merely nodded. Saying that Kagome left, of her own 'free' will, added even more doubt that she wanted to be with him. His thoughts were no longer saying, 'She is under the control of Naraku.' They were now humming to a different tune. 'What if she really did leave of her own free will and it wasn't just the Kumo no Kizuato on her back?'  
  
"I have to go find her," he said, trying, yet again, to stand on his own. Using his now sheathed Tetsusaiga as a crutch, he managed to get on his feet. Sango and Miroku were instantly by his side, helping him if needed.  
  
"Inu Yasha, we can't go. You are in no condition to fight. If we wait till morning, then you will have all your strength back. Wait till then." Inu Yasha nodded at Miroku's words and allowed them to take him back to the village to sleep in Keade's hut.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome awoke to a cold rush. Something was touching her back. She opened her eyes to see that she was lying on her side, feet shackled together and hands loose. Naraku sat behind her, his long fingers bare centimeters from her flesh. "What are you doing?" She asked quietly, anger evident in her voice.  
  
Naraku didn't look up from is work. He grabbed the cloth on her back, puling it up higher to expose more skin. 'Where is it?' "I am only looking. Don't get angry, Kagome."  
  
Kagome scoffed and scooted away, facing him fully. Her eyes narrowed and she spit on the cold stone floor in front of him. "Look at that." If there was one thing she had learned from her years of traveling with Inu Yasha, it was don't give in to the enemy when you are in their clutches.  
  
"Kagome, it is not polite to disrespect your host." His voice was annoyed. His red eyes narrowed on her small form and he smirked.  
  
"And it isn't polite to chain your guest." She glared at him, very frightened of what that damn smirk meant. Kagome watched as he pulled a glass bottle from his lavender robes. Naraku, with his free hand, held a cloth, which he doused with the clear liquid. He replaced the cap and walked to Kagome. Her eyes widened at realization of what he had done. In one swift movement, her neck was gently pulled back and her mouth and nose covered with the cloth.  
  
"You wont be causing me trouble with that damn inu hanyou. You will be mine." Naraku laid her down, crushing her lips with his. He pulled away slightly.  
  
Nausea washed over her body in a wave. The sweet, soothing, inviting stench of... "Chloroform," She gasped. It was as if a black blanket went over her senses. She couldn't hear or see. She couldn't move or feel anything. Kagome could only taste; taste the foulness of the man with her. Taste the stomach-churning flavor of his mouth. She wouldn't think of it. This whole scene suddenly played before her eyes as if she were an innocent bystander. She could see it: her, motionless and unresponsive, as he did what he pleased to her.  
  
She felt the hot tears poor down her face, but that was all. One thing rang through her head as she went through this horror. One name escaped her lips as the waterfall of salty tears fell.  
  
"Inu Yasha."  
  
~*~END CHAPTER~*~  
  
Kumo no Kizuato: spider shaped scar  
  
Whoo! OK! Everyone, calm down! All that terrible turmoil is being paused until next update. Whoa, that was one intense...and kinda sick...chapter. Hope you all... enjoyed?... this chapter. Well, maybe not enjoyed...but read through and are satisfied (?) for now. Oh, who the hell am I kidding...I am going to die for this chapter.  
  
Inu Face 


	10. While She was Sleeping

Disclaimer: Well, I am back with an update. Ok, last chapter kinda angered some... I am now being tortured... * looks around for Inu * uh... * breaks down crying and holds a note in hand * Mystic Hanyou said she was gonna torture me and her minions took away my Inu!!! * holds up paper *  
  
Dear Inu Faceness~  
  
You don't own him and torture come on swift wings to you. We have taken him away.  
  
~Mystic Hanyou's minions  
  
HOW CAN YOU TREAT ME SO?!?! * cries some more *  
  
~*~Chapter Ten: While She Was Sleeping~*~  
  
Naraku looked on Kagome as he fingered the jewel. Only two pieces were missing now. He had taken what was around Kagome's neck and forged them together with his. He could feel his newly found energy swarming around him. A smirk crept to his lips as he watched Kagome sleep on her back.  
  
"Lets put this new power to the test, shall we?" He leaned over and lifted Kagome's blouse to the rim of her bra. Naraku pulled a long dagger out of his lavender kimono sleeve. The silver blade glistened in the light that flowed through the stone room. Shining jewels decorated the gold hilt. He placed the weapon on her flesh on its side and watched as goosebumps formed from the coldness of the dagger. He turned the blade ever so slightly. The sharp edge dug into her skin, a thin line of blood visible. Naraku smiled a little more as he pushed it farther into her skin.  
  
He heard a wince of pain, as the cut grew deeper and deeper. He proceeded in removing a chunk of her skin and a large amount of blood that he collected with a flask. Placing a dressing to the wound, the evil hanyou stood and exited the room. "I will make the most to hurt them all with this power."  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha awoke, the sun gently illuminating his face. He stood up, having been revived from his rest. He reached his arms to the sky and looked around. Where were they?  
  
Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Kagome. She was gone because Naraku had taken her. Those words she said...the things she did...  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
He was not thinking she would ever, in any way, do it. He stood there, facing her fully, glaring into her cold features. His cheek stung ever so slightly. She, his mate, the only one who he had loved and it had been returned, had struck him.  
  
"You DOG!" She screamed, bring her hand down. "You disgusting, poor excuse for a living creature! Inu Yasha, you are a mutt! How could you even ask me that? I should SIT you," Inu Yasha went face first into the ground, "just for saying it to me! You make me sick, Inu Yasha." The spell was wearing off, so Inu Yasha quickly stood, towering over her. "No! You perv! Get your hanyou butt back down there! OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI!! No wonder no one accepted you! Just leave me alone, Inu Yasha!" And with that, Kagome ran off...  
  
"Kagome, come with me."  
  
"Yes, Naraku. I will go."  
  
"Inu Yasha, what are you doing here!? I thought I made it clear I don't want to be with you anymore! I don't want to be harassed by you! Just go, Inu Yasha! I don't want to see your ugly face again. Now, Osuwari!" Inu Yasha went face first into a patch of brown-gray grass. He heard the bees buzzing around him. His hair flowed in the wind as Kagome and Naraku were lifted into the sky. Inu Yasha quickly stood up, his hurt over powering the power of the spell.  
  
~*~END FLASHBACK~*~  
  
Instead of these memories depressing him, Inu Yasha was enraged. Mainly at Naraku for pulling such a terrible trick. Naraku had ensnared him into another trap and was betrayed by another love. But this time, 'I know it was him and I can kill him.' Inu Yasha's left hand sat on the scabbard around Tetsusaiga as he went to his sleeping comrades.  
  
"Oi, Wake up! We've got to find Kagome!" He gently nudged Sango, who was beginning to stir and violently woke the houshi lying behind her. Miroku lifted his right arm from around Sango's waist and began to stand. Sango stood completely and put Hiraikotsu securely on her back. Without a word, the three began their journey, following nothing but Inu Yasha's instincts and nose.  
  
~*~  
  
The sun was high in the sky now, beating down on the travelers without mercy. Miroku wiped the sweat forming on his brow. They had only stopped once to eat and rest a little, but that five minutes wasn't a proper break. Oh, what Miroku wouldn't give for relaxing cool bath.  
  
But this houshi knew how desperate the hanyou before him was. Yes, Miroku would do the same if Sango were in trouble. Just like Inu Yasha, eating and sleep wouldn't come easy for him either. Thinking Sango would be captured, Miroku put an arm around the taijiya. They halted when Inu Yasha came to an abrupt stop.  
  
"What is it Inu Yasha?" he asked. His friend was staring off into the distance at the end of the path they were following. Faintly, Miroku and Sango heard sobbing and looked at each other. They have heard that sound before...  
  
"Inu Yasha!!" The voice cried, coming into their line of vision. It was...  
  
"Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked uncertainly. The girl flung herself in his arms, wetting his haori with her tears. He closed his eyes. 'Oh, how I've longed for you to embrace me...' he bent his head down to the crook of her neck and stiffened.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango squealed. "You're back! What happened?" she trotted over to her 'sister' with a very shocked man following. Both paused when they saw the look on Inu Yasha's face.  
  
He stood there, hunched over slightly with his nose in Kagome's neck. His eyes were wide, with shock or terror they couldn't have been sure. His arms moved to grip her forearms. They gasped when they saw him roughly push her away from him so he could look at her closed eyes.  
  
"Inu Yasha! What are you doing!?!" Sango went to his side and put her hands on his arm. "Let go of her!"  
  
But he wasn't listening. "Kagome, open your eyes," he half snarled the words. Kagome didn't obey. Her cheeks were red from the river of tears that had been pouring over them. More just continued to flow at his request.  
  
"Oh, Inu Yasha! I was so worried that I wouldn't find you!! I ran from Naraku as fast as I could! Oh, I love you!" She pressed her lips to his. Inu Yasha couldn't help but melt. After all the horrible things that had happened between the two, all he had wanted to do was kiss her. But... he pulled away from the kiss. Something wasn't right.  
  
"Kagome, please," She kept on attacking his lips. Inu Yasha had to pull her away each time. He put a hand on either side of her face. "Open your eyes."  
  
The girl looked down and opened her eyes. Inu Yasha lifted her head and looked. Her eyes... Sango gasped.  
  
"What... what happened?" her eyes were brown, rimmed with a deep red. Inu Yasha howled.  
  
"Damn it, Naraku!! You did this!!" He screamed to no one. Her scent had scared him at first. There was no trace of Kagome's soothing smell anywhere on this girl's body. That led him to one conclusion. This wasn't Kagome.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked. This girl wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"I'm your Kagome, of course. I'm yours and I love you." Before she could say anymore, she was gaping for air. Inu Yasha's claws were digging into the small of her back. A solitary tear fell from his face.  
  
"No," he said softly, "you are a damned incarnation of Naraku." He detached his hand from her and let her fall to the ground. Sango put a hand on his shoulder but he scoffed away. "Lets go," he demanded, and started walking to the west.  
  
"Inu Yasha, where are you going?" Miroku asked, hesitantly following. Inu Yasha didn't answer. He knew of only one way to defeat Naraku now. 'That wasn't just some ordinary incarnation of his,' he thought as he trudged on. 'Naraku has new abilities, and we can't fight him alone.'  
  
~*~END CHAPTER~*~  
  
Well, what did ya think? Interesting? Well, Naraku, at the beginning, took some of Kagome's flesh right? He needed it to set up the copy of her that came to the Inu group. Next time, you get to find out where my Inu's going!! And, speaking of Inu... * looks over at the empty chair * I wish he were here... * sniffle * oh well, that's what I get for setting such a bad ending to the last chapter. I just hope my torture ends soon...  
  
Inu Face 


	11. Friendly 'Foes'

Disclaimer: If not a hanyou by other name wouldst be as sweet. If not a hanyou by any other owner wouldst be as great. In other words... that didn't mean a damn thing. I just don't own him.  
  
~*~Chapter Eleven: Friendly 'Foes'~*~  
  
Inu Yasha walked with a heavy heart in front of his companions as they made their way west. Naraku knew how to get to him, and that pissed him off beyond any reason. If Naraku could make copies of the one Inu Yasha loved, then he would only improve on the resemblances. How could Inu Yasha be sure that the next one he fought wasn't Kagome? If he couldn't tell, he might as well have killed his mate. The thought alone crushed his heart. With Naraku and his new abilities, they would need stronger allies. He would only ask help from two others. The first one to ask wasn't going to be pretty...  
  
~*~  
  
"So, the little mutt needs my help, does he?" Koga sat on the rock by his cave's entrance, his clawed hand under his chin with a mischievous grin. "And why should I help you?" Miroku and Sango finally appeared from behind the fresh green trees surrounding the waterfall. The group was there, but the absence of a much welcomed familiar scent got to the ookami youkai. He scowled at Inu Yasha. "Where is my woman?"  
  
"That's why we need your help, ya mangy wolf," Inu Yasha turned his head as if disgusted with talking to Koga. "She's gone."  
  
Koga stood in a flash, his fist in Inu Yasha's face. "You let Kagome get kidnapped?? You damn mutt! I knew I shouldn't have left my woman in your care! Who took her?"  
  
In Yasha stood, both demons standing at the same height. "I never said she was kidnapped!!"  
  
"Then what the hell happened? Why would she have just left you and not come to me?"  
  
"Naraku has her."  
  
"YOU SAID SHE WASN'T KIDNAPPED!!"  
  
"She wasn't, you fucker! Why don't you try listening instead of interrupting every two seconds! Damn!" Koga sat down, looking up at Inu Yasha with a scowl on his face. Inu Yasha sat too, legs crossed and arms in his sleeves. "She was under his control and went with him of her 'own free will'. When I tried to stop her, she sat me. So, she didn't just leave, she was tricked."  
  
Kagome stood, his tail and hair blowing graciously behind him. "What are we waiting for, mutt? We have to go get her."  
  
"Glad you are willing to work with me here."  
  
"I am doin it for Kagome's sake. If it were up to me, I would kill you and really claim Kagome as my mate. But she wouldn't like that, so I can't."  
  
Inu Yasha let out a frustrated sigh as he stood, Miroku and Sango right behind him. "Enough yappin'. We got someone else to see."  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha led the way as they continued to follow the path of the sun (the west). Koga walked behind him, his eagerness to get Kagome showing as he yelled at the nigens to hurry up. Miroku and Sango were not being slow, Koga was just impatient. The sun was fading as they showed up in front of the castle. It had taken them all day to walk from Keade's village to Koga's cave, convince Koga to join, and walk to the western lands. Inu Yasha walked to the large building and banged loudly on the door.  
  
The green toad like youkai opened the door. "Hai?" he asked, annoyance of the guests evident through his voice.  
  
"Where is Sesshomaru?" Inu Yasha asked, pushing passed Jaken. He walked down the path to the large room lying just beyond the entrance. Followed by Koga, Sango, and Miroku, Inu Yasha walked up to his brother, who was standing in the middle of the room. He was waiting for them. Sesshomaru had smelled his brother when they set foot in his land.  
  
"I am here, brother. Now, what is so urgent that you feel you can just barge into my house uninvited?" Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha stood directly in front of one another, the older of the two slightly taller.  
  
"We need your help," he said through clenched teeth. Damn, how he hated asking his brother for help. All those years of being looked down on for being nothing but a weak hanyou... here he was now, asking for help. Kagome's words rang through his head. 'No wonder no one accepted me. I am nothing but a worthless dog, like she said.' He tried to keep his face straight and emotionless.  
  
"What for?" came Sesshomaru's reply.  
  
"Kagome's gone, and we need your help to get her back," he said quietly. Sesshomaru always did this to him. He felt so weak and useless when in the presence of his brother. Sesshomaru's expression, if possible, seemed to grow colder.  
  
"Why would I care in saving a nigen?" He felt insulted. Did they think that, because he had saved Inu Yasha from death, that he was willing to help every lowly creature that came in, beckoning him? Sango spoke softly.  
  
"Would you help if it were Rin?" Sesshomaru looked at the human.  
  
"What did you say?" Rin had no business being in this conversation. Why did Sango have to bring her name in? Inu Yasha spoke for the now scared Sango. The Lord of the Western Lands had never spoke to her, and it sent chills down her spine.  
  
"If it were Rin who was taken," Inu Yasha said, staring into his brother's eyes, "you would help her, would you not? And do anything to get her back?" As Inu Yasha bore into the deep cold, auburn eyes, he saw a flash of rare emotion. It frightened him a little, but only helped with his pride. 'So, even the all so powerful Sesshomaru has feelings for a nigen.'  
  
They all stood in silence as Sesshomaru glared at his younger half- brother. Yes, he would have gone after Rin, and killed anyone who got in his way. When it would have come to her capturer, his death would have been slow, painful, and very bloody. Of course he would protect his Rin. No one would ever be able to take her from him. If he were in his brother's place, no one would be spared. He understood how Inu Yasha was feeling and, watching as his hand was glued to the hilt of Tetsusaiga, knew that that was exactly what Inu Yasha was planning. Spare no one.  
  
With a short, hardly noticeable title of his head, Sesshomaru agreed to help.  
  
~*~END CHAPTER~*~  
  
CINCO DE MAYO!! Hi all. Kinda hyper right now ^_^. I have been eating sugar to keep my mind off the terrible price I have to pay for being a cliffie writer. * Sighs and looks at empty chair *  
  
Inu Face 


	12. What Strange Things

Disclaimer: nope.  
  
And, I'll never say it again. I will never say anything about owning Inu Yasha. He isn't mine. Just mine to control in my fanfics, but that's it. I really wish he were here... (looks up at Mystic Hanyou with large puppy eyes) can I have my mate back? Please (toothy grin)?  
  
I was writing in the outline thingy I have for this story and my hand was just flying away, putting down what it wanted. And let me tell ya, it's kinda weird, what is gonna happen after this chapter till 'bout chapter sixteen. Don't know what I was on last night when I wrote it, but it musta been some pretty damn strong stuff.  
  
Oh, and if anyone knows a good sight to translate Japanese to English, I'd really appreciate them!  
  
~*~Chapter Twelve: What Strange Things~*~  
  
There he was, right in her sight. She ran to him, her heart and soul pouring, draining, leaking from her eyes. But... she wasn't feeling like her self as she made her way toward him. At the moment though, she didn't care if she was a youkai. She just wanted to be with him; to feel his warmth, his breath, his lips. Her arms immediately locked behind his back, keeping him in a deadly hug. Her wet tears stained the red cloth that was suffocating her. She was with him again. Nothing else mattered. They were together.  
  
She felt his little nose go to the place on her neck where his mark was... or should have been. She instantly felt him tense under her touch when he took a breath of her scent. His clawed hands gripped the top of her arms, forcefully pushing her away from him. Her eyes shut tightly. She heard someone speak in the background. She didn't understand the words, but then he spoke. She didn't obey what he said, just cried and cried; as if it would make all the pain of losing him go away. Her voice came... but it was unrecognizable to her. It all sounded like that evil man. Ever word that spilled from her mouth was underlined in hatred and betrayal.  
  
In order to stop the suffering that was going to be done, she kissed him, willing her body to follow her wishes. She loved him and she was heartbroken when he pulled away from the affection. She knew then and there something was wrong. He wouldn't just back away. They were in love! She opened her eyes upon his voice and couldn't help but wonder when his eyes went wide. She heard a muffled gasp coming from somewhere. She was appalled when he asks her who she was. She heard herself tell him, but he shook his head, not believing her.  
  
She felt the pain in her back. The pain flowed and blood spilled over his hand freely as his claws just went deeper into her pale flesh. The pain was unremarkable. It wasn't the pain of death. No, it was much more. He, her own mate, the one she had loved for three years, had done it. The fact that he would hurt her and cause her death caused her to shred, from the inside out.  
  
He removed his claw, watching her as her body went limp and fell on the cold, muddy ground in this shaded area. Before falling into her eternal sleep, a glimmering tear on his face shattered the very light that she was holding onto.  
  
~*~  
  
Morning came on the group without a second glance. They all left the western lands shortly after a hearty breakfast supplied by the servants. Everyone was refreshed and ready for anything to come their way. Sango and Miroku stood behind Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha, who were leading the way on this expedition. The youkai noses quickly picked onto Kagome's two-day-old trail and they all followed hastily. Pushing the limits of their speed, they came to a lake for a very late meal.  
  
Sango sat with her fiancé as they prepared the meal killed by their companions. Speaking of which...  
  
"Damn, I cant believe you let this happen," Koga said as he watched the fire blaze. Inu Yasha sat almost directly in front of the youkai, trying not to let his anger and frustration get the best of him. His knuckles were already going white on Tetsusaiga's sheath.  
  
"Inu Yasha," Sesshomaru said, sitting next to him, "calm yourself." His cool voice rang through and the tension rose, but silence erupted (A/N: that was kinda ironic... silence erupted... that's like an oxy moron).  
  
"Feh," was all the hanyou replied before turning his gaze to the food. "Is it done yet? He asked. As if on cue, all three of the youkai's stomachs rumbled, Sesshomaru's quieter than the other. Sango laughed lightly before handing them all a plate full of fish.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru sat and ate in their own decency, while Koga and Inu Yasha wolfed theirs with unimaginable speed. Within ten minutes, all was eaten, and the half rested group continued with their quest.  
  
~*~  
  
They came upon the castle and a thick miasma hit them. Sango and Miroku shared her mask, each taking a few breaths before giving it to the other. The three youkai, however, were unaffected. They trudged along through the high gates. Inside, standing with demons practically swallowing the scene whole, was Naraku. One youkai, in particular, was standing in front of the wicked hanyou. The Inu group stood in a line, set in defense positions, ready to attack when needed.  
  
"So, you have finally arrived, have you?" Naraku asked, a hint of amusement in his tone. "You are now able to meet my latest incarnation."  
  
The embodiment that stood before Naraku fluttered its wings. They were tattered and torn, but their condition was for sight only. They carried him off the ground with no problem at all. His large, pumpkin orange eyes seemed to glow as he floated. His body was small and child-like colored a pale, haunting green. The lips of this youkai were almost nonexistent. Yellow, jagged teeth protruded from his skin and saliva dripped to the ground, eating away slightly as it hit the earth. His long, bony fingers had two inch nails growing from them that shone dully (A/N: another oxy moron... shone dully) in the light.  
  
"Dream Snatcher... you have playmates." The broken skin around the teeth of Dream Snatcher seemed to curl somewhat into a smile. He blinked five times, alternating eyes, and one by one the members of Inu Yasha's team fell to the ground, limp thuds echoing through the thick quietness of youkai.  
  
~*~END CHAPTER~*~  
  
(Authoress nowhere to be found)  
  
Inu Face 


	13. Trying to Find What He Lost

Disclaimer: Huh, that's weird... It seems less and less people are reading this story. T.T That kinda depresses me... just a little...:: sighs heavily:: Ah well, I guess. At least more people are getting into my story 'A Hanyou in the Heart'. N e way, for those of you still reading, I am writing the next chapter for you! And... I apologize if it's kinda weird... like I said; I was on something when I wrote the short summary for it. N e way, enough of my ramblings.  
  
IMPORTANT!! READ!!! Here we go, and we get to find out about the new incarnation!! ::squeals in delight:: Oh, his name last chapter was Dream Snatcher. In this and the following chapters, he'll be known as Dereamu, which is dream in Japanese names. Just thought you should know that.  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Trying to Find What He Lost  
  
Naraku watched as the five warriors in front of him fell to the ground like rag dolls. All of them were gone, lost in their own minds, in a sleep that was haunting and unforgiving.  
  
"They shall be dead if they don't get out," An evil smirk showed its ugliness on his cold dark face, "and that will be sweet."  
  
Dereamu landed on the soft ground in front of the five fallen comrades. He looked up at his master. A breathy voice rang through the mass of youkai, seemingly coming from none of them, as no lips from anyone moved. But, as it spoke, Dereamu's eyes dulled slightly.  
  
"My master, they won't be there for long. Already they are battling their hearts." Naraku looked at Dereamu.  
  
"Then you shall be waiting when they wake." Dereamu nodded and floated back into the air, hovering over the bodies that still lay motionless on the ground.  


  
  
His bare feet smacked against the green grass. His wild silver hair was spread behind him as he almost literally flew through the area. His nose picked up her scent. He called, his voice rough and dangerous.  
  
"Kagome!" his voice was underlined with...something. Inu Yasha continued to run, following the scent he longed for. He saw her in the distance and groaned happily. "Kagome!"  
  
That's when Inu Yasha realized what he wanted. He didn't want to just find this girl and take her home. His nails dug into his hands as anticipation raced through his veins. He wanted her in the worst possible way. He now knew his voice was underlined with lust. Inu Yasha demonic nature was kicking in. Kagome was his mate and he had been deprived of mating for too long. He needed to be in her, he needed to hear her scream. Inu Yasha got to Kagome and roughly pulled her to the ground.  
  
Tears were staining her face the second he got there. He took her mouth with his. With the forceful kiss came her blood. He licked and savored her metallic coppery taste. He pinned her down, positioning himself on top of her and kept her underneath him with his weight. Inu Yasha used his long fingernails to strip her of her clothing. He was a barbarian, he was cruel, and he didn't care. All he wanted was her. All he wanted was to regain what he had been without for so long: sex. The lust was overpowering him as he took the last shred of clothing from her body. He closed his eyes and took to tasting her flesh. A weak voice came through and his ear twitched.  
  
"No, Inu Yasha. Don't. Wake up. That's all you need to do. I love you, no matter what." Inu Yasha looked up. He was sitting on the edge of a quiet lake. He looked over the edge of the bank. His reflection shone through.  
  
A long, jagged purple strip decorated both his cheeks. His once auburn eyes were coated blood red and colored green. Through his half parted lips came his deadly fang. He was a killer in this form. He was powerful in this form. He was unstoppable in this form. Inu Yasha watched as some of his long silver hair fell into the water disrupting his reflection.  
  
Another reflection stared back at him. It was him, in his hanyou form. A gentler, calmer, more rational side. He growled and hit the water, sending the hanyou rippling to the edge of the water, gone from sight. That wasn't him. He didn't want to be a pathetic half-breed. He wanted to be full demon, didn't he? He wanted to be strong and feared; for people's skin to crawl at just the mention of his name; to be able to over come all the youkai in the world and just be all strength. Inu Yasha didn't want feelings or regret or guilt; nothing associated with emotions. A great and dangerous youkai would never feel that way. That was what he wanted... right?  
  
He continued to look into the calm waters. Again, the lighting formed a portrait. Kagome. Another feeble human emotion: love. Another he could be without. But, no, he didn't want to. He wanted to love Kagome. He loved her with every fiber of his being. Even in this form, he couldn't deny it. He took a long clawed finger and traced Kagome's figure with it.  
  
"I love you," he whispered. He didn't want to be full demon. He didn't want to get rid of every emotion he held. Kagome once said that she loved him for just the way he was. So that was what he would be. For Kagome, Inu Yasha would stay a half demon, tainted blood, a hanyou.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
All right another chapter for Sara! Hopefully, I will be writing a lot today before my new episodes of 'Inu Yasha' air on [adult swim] tonight. Oh, and I have decided to go on an expedition to get my mate back!  
  
Inu: why do that? I am right here!  
  
Sara: INU YASHA!!! ::jumps on top of him, showering his face with kisses:: how'd you get away?  
  
Inu: easy, I just killed the guys who took me and came back. You didn't really thing they could contain me, did you?  
  
Sara: no, of course not!!  
  
Inu Face 


	14. Finding a New Love

Ok, here I am again. No, Inu Yasha is not mine; ff.net is one of my enemies; I am not feeling well; and I have to go to school in less than two hours (5:43 am). Well, if last chapter was kinda confuzzling, I guess I will try to explain it (lol).  
  
All right, Naraku and his incarnation, Dereamu, were watching as Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha, Koga, Sango, and Miroku all fell to the ground. It is one of Dereamu's attacks: he makes the person go against what is dominant, controlling, dangerous in their mind and what is in their hearts. They have to choose between what they want in their minds and what they want in their heart. Or, they have to realize something.  
  
Inu Yasha, for example, was battling against his demonic side wanting to take over and his insatiable need to be with Kagome. See, even though it was sealed at the end of 'The Demonic Side', it's still there. In the back of his head, the dangerous youkai part of him still wanted to e full demon. His heart wanted Kagome, so the two were going head-to-head.  
  
All the others will go through this process too. But, the thing is, our hero group doesn't know they are under a spell, so they just kinda pop up out of nowhere in this little dream world thingy. Like for instance: if Sango were to go to the middle of the ocean and be on a ship with a bunch of really hot pirates, she wouldn't know how she got there.  
  
I will try to make it as non-confuzzling as possible when I write this next chapter. ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Finding a New Love  
  
The sun glistened off the sweat that coated his body. His armor had been practically ripped to sheds, leaving his tail as the only thing to cover himself (A/N: or, if you want, just don't let anything cover him, I don't care ::wink:: ). He looked around him, trying to figure out what happened. His men were everywhere, wolves too. Pieces were strewn out, blood was everywhere, and the enemy just seemed to keep coming. Large, hairy, lizard- like youkai crawled from the bushes in all different sizes. It wasn't the big ones you had to look out for, it was the little ones.  
  
They were six times as fast as he was, leaving him little time to dodge or think of an attack. All Koga did was slash at them with his claws. They were drenched with a purple, bubbling liquid he presumed to be their blood. It spilled from every cut on their body. One, about the size of his forearm, came up behind him as he was killing others. He didn't know till it was too late.  
  
At the base of his neck, the youkai attached itself, pulsating and growing smaller. Koga screamed as the small creature started to crawl under his skin. He fell to his knees, blood from the wound turning a dark green. It seemed to burn and eat away at the flesh surrounding where the youkai had entered his body. Panting on all fours, Koga brought one hand to his neck and then looked up. He heard a woman scream.  
  
Struggling, he stood on his feet, the world going dim and spinning around him. His blood dripped from his fingers and down his legs. It was like a never-ending waterfall just continuously flowing. Moving didn't help the situation; it only made the blood flow faster. Using the sheath of his broken katana, he made his way toward the scream where he saw something he would never forget.  
  
A female member of his wolf tribe was currently lying, face first, into the ground, not a movement was detected. Death plagued the air. A giant lizard, with six minions around it, was tower over the body. Koga watched in horror as the creature picked up the girl.  
  
"Put her down, bastard!" Koga cursed, causing the youkai to look over at him. Drool spilled from the smile that was on its face. It only further pissed off Koga. "You think I am fucking playing? DROP HER!" The beast raised the girl higher.  
  
He threw down the sheath of his katana and leapt toward the youkai. Koga was decisively slower than before, but he was determined. He clumsily landed on it's back, digging his yellow claws into the pale magenta flesh. His claws hit something hand and he smirked.  
  
"You and your damn spawn will regret ever messing with us." And with that, Koga ripped the youkai's spine clear from its body. The beast fell forward, the ookami stumbling from impact. He threw the bone to the ground, it making a sickening sound as it landed in a thick pool of blood. Koga was at the female's side in an instant. Cradling her in his arms, he used his blood soaked claw to remove hair from her dirty cheeks.  
  
"Ayame, I'm sorry." He whispered. "I didn't keep my promise to be here for you. Ayame, I love you." For the first time in his life, Koga cried.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
I know this one was short, but this is just one man's thoughts. It couldn't be that long. The next few will prolly be short too, because I still have to go through this process with Sesshy, Miroku, and Sango. And, for those of you who are confuzzled, here's the deal with Koga.  
  
He had to realize he didn't truly love Kagome. He really loved Ayame and he would do anything for her. When she dies in his little dream thingy. He can't stand it. I don't write any more on it because you will see. It all will make since and it will all be good again, trust me.  
  
Thanks for all those of you still reading and reviewing! They mean the world to me. If you ever have any questions, just ask and I will answer them best as I can. Later, all! And, yes, i realize that a large portion of this chapter is author's notes. sorry, but i had some stuff that needed to be said.  
  
Inu Face 


	15. When She is Taken Away

Disclaimer: I don't own him. I stayed home from school today because I am hella-sick. It ain't funny either. My throat hurts like a son of a bitch. N e way. That's why I have updated a few chapters today and am starting another. Cool, huh?  
  
Chapter Fifteen: When She is Taken Away  
  
Sesshomaru opened his eyes. The room was dark and he was the only one in it. He sniffed around. Rin had been here earlier. Her scent was only a few moments old, but something was wrong. Her scent was accompanied by another. He stood abruptly. Something was defiantly wrong. Sesshomaru made his way out of the room and into the long hallway.  
  
Sesshomaru was in his castle. 'How did I get here?' He started walking through the hallways, sniffing around. He caught onto a fresher scent. Rin had been here as of late. She should still be here. Sesshomaru continued walking, his hand lightly on Tokijin's handle. He reached a redwood door that he didn't recognize. He had never, in all his years of living in this house, seen this door. Slowly, he opened it.  
  
Inside was his brother. Inu Yasha was sitting on the ground, covered in sweat, and only wearing his hakama. His head was down and Sesshomaru stepped into the room, taking a breath. He stopped cold. Inu Yasha's scent was that of a youkai. 'How?' A low growl emitted from Inu Yasha. Sesshomaru scanned the strange room.  
  
Apart from Inu Yasha, crouched in the middle of the room, trees were growing on the walls, their leaves hanging low from the ceiling. Vines snaked and littered the ground. Dead leaves crincled on the ground under Sesshomaru's feet. Against the wall, unconscious, was Rin.  
  
"Brother, what is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru asked, knowing an answer probably wouldn't come. Inu Yasha, in this form, was irrational and aggressive. With such crude instincts running through the hanyou's blood at the moment, speech was highly unlikely. But, sometimes everyone is proven wrong.  
  
"So, you have come." The voice was rough and raged. He recognized it from the dream he had witnessed when Sherue was working on Inu Yasha. A laugh erupted from the throat of Sesshomaru's half brother as he looked up. "I have come to get back at you for all those times you tried to kill me." A fang protruded from Inu Yasha's lips and his blood red eyes were locked on Sesshomaru.  
  
"I will not fight you, Inu Yasha. Just give me back Rin." Sesshomaru took a step forward and Inu Yasha stood up, still slouching a little. He cracked his claws.  
  
"Come on brother, just fight me. You told me yourself that you would do anything to get your mate back. Well, now I am giving you the chance to prove it. Kill your brother to get the girl, or let the girl die. Don't matter to me, any way I get to do something I've always wanted."  
  
"Inu Yasha, I will not do either. Now snap out of this." Sesshomaru kept his voice even, but the ruthless sound of Inu Yasha's voice was getting to him. He didn't seem to care about anything, and that had to change if he were to save both of them: Inu Yasha from himself and Rin from Inu Yasha. Sesshomaru took another step forward, as did Inu Yasha, who was getting tired of waiting.  
  
"If you wont do it, then I will!" Inu Yasha lunged at his older brother, swinging his claw thoughtlessly. Sesshomaru easily dodged the attack, but this Inu Yasha was smarter than he looked. As Sesshomaru leaned back to avoid the claws, Inu Yasha slipped his foot to the youkai's legs, making him fall instantly. Inu Yasha stood above him.  
  
"Still not having any part in this, eh?" Sesshomaru gave Inu Yasha a swift kick, sending the younger to the ground as he stood.  
  
"Don't be a fool, brother. You will lose if you go against me. Now," Sesshomaru lifted Inu Yasha by the neck with a firm, but not crushing, grip. He smacked him across the face. "Snap out of it!" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as a clawed hand gripped his wrist.  
  
"Out of what? This is who I am, and I am going to kill you!" Inu Yasha dug his long, yellow claws into the flesh of Sesshomaru's wrist. His eyebrow twitching slightly, Sesshomaru smacked him again.  
  
"I will not kill you, nor will you me. Just give me my mate and return to normal!" He was getting extremely aggravated with the hostile actions of his brother. What had caused him to do this?  
  
"Stop doing that! You are only prolonging the inevitable!" Inu Yasha put a hand on Sesshomaru's face, his fingers applying pressure. Droplets of blood fell from the slits where his claws had broken the skin. The youkai threw him down and wiped his face. A growl emerged from his throat.  
  
"Have I finally pissed you off, dear brother? Are you going to fight me? Or, will I have to take matters into my own hands?" The thick liquid was blinding Sesshomaru's eyes. He didn't even see Inu Yasha make his way to the nigen.  
  
Sesshomaru wiped his eyes clear for a moment and saw where his brother was. He made a mad dash to him and knocked him down. He pinned Inu Yasha to the ground, one claw growing green in the air while the other held Inu Yasha firmly in place. Pure hatred and disgust showed on every crease in Sesshomaru's face and a dangerous sound flowed from him. Inu Yasha chucked slightly, his air being cut off by his older brother's hand.  
  
"So, I have made you mad, have I not?" Sesshomaru jerked his hand around Inu Yasha's neck, making his head move violently to the left and back again. "Do it, Sesshomaru. Kill me."  
  
Tempting Sesshomaru was not a good thing to do. But Sesshomaru knew what he had to do, and it was the only way to save both his brother and Rin. If he let the hanyou-turned-youkai go, the battle would only go on. If he killed him, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. If Sesshomaru allowed Inu Yasha to kill Rin, again, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Of all the possible ways for this to go, Sesshomaru could only think of acting out on. He used his raised arm to grab Tokijin and slowly unsheathe it.  
  
"You have decided then?" Inu Yasha said, his eyes growing redder. Sesshomaru didn't answer, but raised the sword above his head.  
  
"My apologies, brother." The sound of the hilt of the sword crashing down onto skull was dull. Sesshomaru had only used enough force to knock him out. He slowly stood and made his way to Rin. She had no serious injuries and she was only sleeping. Sesshomaru lowered his head and let out a heavy sigh. Why would his brother take Rin? Why was his brother in his youkai state? Almost more importantly, why were they in the castle, instead of at Naraku's lair? Being the smart ruler he is, Sesshomaru put it all together.  
  
That strange creature... this place... It was all an illusion made by the incarnation, Dereamu. Sesshomaru closed his eyes. He had been tricked.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
Weird chapter!! I KNOW!! Well, I am sick, so it all makes since to me. Is that weird? I seem to understand things better when I am sick... oh, and here's my quote for today...  
  
"Illness is only a state of mind" – Coach Means, a coach at my school. He said that, and then I go... "Then I must be sick all the time!" it was funny... ok... I am rambling... lol

Ok, now, Sesshomaru had to go against his head. In his head, as you could see when he was pinning Inu Yasha to the ground, he wanted to kill Inu Yasha for even touching his mate. But, in his heart, he knew he couldnt, so he didnt.

Inu Face


	16. When Family is There, What Changes in th

I DON'T OWN HIM. NOR WILL I EVER. NO MORE SAYING IT!! ::covers ears with hands and crawls into the fetal position::  
  
Well, this chapter and the next are prolly going to resemble an episode of Inu Yasha... though I honestly don't mean for it too. More so the next one than this one, but anywhoo...on with the story with the really long-ass title for this chapter... -.-'  
  
Oh, and all the Japanese names I come up with on my own come from a website that I found. Don't yell at me if they aren't right. They are according to what the website says!  
  
Joyu: joy  
  
Chapter Sixteen: When Family is There, What Changes in the Heart?  
  
Miroku felt a light weight added to his stomach as he opened his purple eyes. A small girl with a bright smiling face was sitting across his stomach as he lay on his back in the grass. Her brown eyes glittered with happiness. He had seen those eyes before...so many times.  
  
"Now it's your turn to get me!" The girl giggled and tried to get up. Miroku smiled and pulled her down into his arms.  
  
"Oh, no you don't! I already have you." His long fingers danced on her ribcage as the air was filled with wild laughter coming from the small child. Another's laughter reached his ears. He stopped his attack on the helpless child and looked to his left.  
  
An angel. She stood in a white kimono, her dark hair up in its usual ponytail, spilling over each of her shoulders. Her rosy cheeks turned up with a smile as her pearly whites shone through. In her hands was a bouquet of red roses, perfect contrast with the cloth around her. She slowly walked toward the two.  
  
"Joyu, come get your flowers. You need to deliver them to your Aunt Kagome for her birthday. And you haven't said hello to your cousins in a long time." Her voice was like a church choir, a perfect blend: not too low and not too high for his liking.  
  
"Can play with Uncle Inu Yasha's ears?" Hope sounded as Joyu spoke. Her eyes sparkled as she took the roses from her mother. The woman shook her head, the smile growing ever so much bigger. Joyu's bottom lip stuck out in a pout. "I never get to," she mumbled as she wiped the wrinkles out of her lavender kimono. Joyu kissed the cheek of her mother and gave Miroku a bone- crushing hug before darting off into the village.  
  
Miroku stood and walked over to Sango. "You look beautiful," he said, embracing her tightly. She giggled lightly.  
  
"You say that every morning. What makes today any different?"  
  
'I've never seen you like this; I don't remember coming back to Keade's village with you; and something seems different with you; is that a good answer?' "And I mean it every time." Miroku kissed her lightly and took her hand with his cursed hand. He didn't think a thing of it. But she sorrowfully watched as she lifted her hand and his. She placed a light kiss on it.  
  
"Why hasn't it gone away yet? We killed Naraku many years ago," she sighed heavily.  
  
'Naraku's gone?' Miroku examined his hand. He could feel the wind tingling the edges of the kazaana. It burned like it had before. Nothing about it had changed. The cloth seemed a little aged and faded, but the sensations of the kazaana were the same as always. 'Why is this still here...wait... the girl...' he instantly became worried. From the gleam in her chocolate eyes, the shape of her face, and the dark hair that had bounced around her shoulders, he could tell she was his and Sango's. He looked at his wife.  
  
"Has it carried to her? Joyu? Does she have it?" Sango's eyebrows raised in confusion.  
  
"Miroku, you know as well as I do that she doesn't have a kazaana. She hasn't for all her six years. What made you ask?" Miroku's stature increasingly softened.  
  
"Just forgetful, I guess, m'Lady." She playfully smacked him on the arm.  
  
"I thought we said you wouldn't say that anymore?" He chuckled and kissed her.  
  
"As you wish," he whispered. He noticed that Sango's face was still down cast. He put a hand on her cheek. "What troubles you, Sango? It will go away sooner or later. You have nothing to fear." Even as he spoke the words, he felt the doubt rise in him. It greater elevated as Sango spoke.  
  
"Miroku, I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you. I want to be with you forever, and if something happens, I want to go with you." Tears brimmed her eyes. "I don't want to think like that, but Miroku, I couldn't go on without you! I am so worried that something will keep you from me. I just...want to be with you in life and death." She laid her forehead against his chest.  
  
"No, Sango." He wouldn't let her throw away her life. "You have to be here for Joyu. She needs you. If something should happen to me, you need to live, for her sake if no other reason." Miroku refused to let Sango throw away her life to die with him. She was too good for that kind of fate. If he truly would be swallowed by the kazaana in his hand, then he would make her stay. He would save her from a fate worse than death.  
  
They stood there in each other's arms for a few moments. Miroku felt Sango shiver as Joyu approached. A cool wind had appeared seemingly from nowhere.  
  
"Mom, Dad! Auntie and Uncle say hello! They want you to visit them soon," she announced as she latched onto Sango's white kimono. A sharp pain was sent through Miroku.  
  
Starting just under the gold ring on his middle finger of his right hand, the jolt of hurt traveled quickly through his arm. He stumbled backward, grabbing his right wrist. Joyu clutched to her mother's side as she watched her father. Pain was etched onto his face as he looked up at them.  
  
"Sango..." he breathed painfully. "Get out of here..." It was like dajia vu. They said it; they talked like something would happen, and now he was paying the price. He fell to his knees in the soft green grass, the wind blowing it softly to the left. Sango stood, firmly in place, tears streaming down her face in earth shattering sobs. She screamed his name more than once, calling him back to her. "Sango!" he screamed with every ounce of energy he possessed. "GET OUT OF HERE!!"  
  
In a swift movement, Sango had Joyu in her arms as they ran off, still crying heavily. Miroku's heart shattered as he watched his one true love run away from him. He thought it would have been over when he and Sango started their family. All the shit that involved the kazaana would be over, and he could live happily ever after. But he knew he was only kidding himself. He had tasted pure happiness in that instant he was with Sango and Joyu; he knew it was too much to hope for. But he knew that it could have worked if only the damn kazaana was gone.  
  
The wind blew violently, sending his hair and robes thrashing to the left. Leaves circled around him, whipping across his face and slicing the flesh. His right hand was clenched around the beads, praying and hoping to Buddha that it would cease and disappear. He felt the cloth become looser around his hand. They beads began to crack from the shear wind power. He kept his hand pointed away from his face.  
  
He opened is right hand and placed the palm on the ground as the cloth what ripped to shreds. The force was remarkable. No void was seen, but the immense sucking action was felt as the earth shook beneath him. Miroku felt the flesh around the air void tear and spread. He say the cuts and gashes make their way around his hand, between and around his fingers. Blood poured from them, immediately being pulled into the void.  
  
What had caused this? Why had this happened? A dark, menacing voice answered, saying one sentence, and then disappearing forever. "You doubted whether you would survive to love her."  
  
Doubted? His eyes widened as the cuts in his skin continued up his arm and the pain increased. He didn't think he would live through the battle against Naraku. The battle... it seemed like so many minutes ago, he was just arriving in the castle, ready to save Kagome and kill Naraku. Now, he was dieing by the hellhole in his hand after six years of Naraku's rain of terror ending. That day, as they entered the castle grounds, he didn't think he would live.  
  
The pain in his arm spread through his whole body. His limbs ached, his head spun, and he was losing the battle for his body. The kazaana was spreading and he was powerless to stop it. Every last drop of blood was sucked into the void, and bits of his flesh were beginning to have the same fate. 'There is no way to win against Naraku,' he thought as he let his right arm go numb. Darkness surrounded him.  
  
"I love you, Sango."  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
::sniffle:: poor Miroku. That was terrible... I am such a bad person. I have put everyone in this story through hell. I am a terrible person. ::sniffle::  
  
Inu Face 


	17. Brother

Hello all my readers. How are we all on this wonderful Friday? Good, I hope. Well, I don't want to bore you with my day, so I will get down to what you want to hear: the story. This chapter will revolve around Sango and is the last dream chapter. The next we will catch up with a character that we haven't heard hardly anything from for quite a few chapters. And... No one has even asked about this character ::lol:: oh well. N e way, this one will resemble an episode of 'Inu Yasha' but I didn't mean for it to.  
  
So, enough rambling and onto the last of the effects of Dereamu's attack.  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Brother  
  
The soft blanket surrounded her. Something firm lay against her back. Sango opened her eyes, only to regret it instantly. The sun was coming in through the uncovered window and shining directly onto her face. Her eyelids drooped, still heavy with sleep. She shifted on her bed, only to be stopped by a voice.  
  
"Awake, are you?" he laughed lightly and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Well, I'm not ready to wake up yet."  
  
Sango nearly jumped in surprise at his voice. Miroku and she were in a bed, together, in a hut, together... she smirked and leaned into his embrace when she felt her face heat up. She could feel his skin against hers... she was naked. Sango then decided it was time to get up. She grabbed the top of the blanket and held it to her chest, sitting up in the process. Her black hair cascaded down her back in long, silky strands.  
  
"Come on, Miroku," she said, turning her back to him and dropping the blanket. "Time to get up." She stood, letting the warm air greet her form. She walked across the room where she spotted her clothes in a pile beside Miroku's robes. Sango had just reached the outfits when she felt two strong arms circle around her waist, drawing her closer to her husband.  
  
"Not even a good morning kiss?" he asked into her hair. Her shoulders shook with silent laughter as she turned in his hold. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. The sound of an all too familiar voice stopped both of them.  
  
"Oi! You two are awake now, let's go!" Inu Yasha's voice carried into their hut. Both laughed lightly and dressed. Miroku left before Sango did, leaving her to strap on Hiraikotsu.  
  
She moved the wooden flap over the door and joined her friends outside. They were going on a journey today. Keade had heard of a new herb growing near one of the sister villages that could heal complex diseases. The group was designated to retrieve samples of the herb for Keade to test. The breeze was gentle and comfortable as the team headed south. Shippo stood along-side Inu Yasha, coming up to about his mid thigh. 'When had he gotten so tall?' Sango thought to herself.  
  
Sango stood beside Kagome and Miroku, who were both chattering with her like they hadn't seen each other in days. Both Kagome and Miroku were talking about different battles that had occurred at the village they all lived in. As Sango listened in, she seemed to have no recollection of any of the events they conversed about.  
  
The sun was hidden behind dark clouds that seemed to have appeared from nowhere. A light shadow was cast over the team. Kirara growled at Sango's side and transformed to her large form. Sango patted her head as she watched the sky. She hardly noticed the fog that was beginning to mystify around them. She didn't sense something wrong till it was too late.  
  
She heard the grunt coming from the man at her side. When she looked, his eyes were wide and emotionless; lifeless. At the base of Miroku's neck was a thick line of blood, oozing down onto the dark cloth of his houshi's robes. She gasped. The dark red fluid splattered against her as the blade of an all too familiar weapon slashed through his chest. The cloth was ripped to pieces and stained, no drenched, with an unending supply of the houshi's 'holy' blood. Tears started falling down Sango's cheeks as Miroku fell to the ground, motionless and bleeding. She didn't even get the chance to tell him she loved him one last time. The whole thing had happened so fast, Miroku hadn't even time to take one last breath. She knew the culprit, even before she started to face the front.  
  
Time seemed to slow as she followed the chained blade being pulled to its owner's hand. He caught the deadly weapon with ease just over his head. His blank red eyes looked at her through his long bangs. His tight, black slayers outfit hugged his childlike form as he stood before them all. Inu Yasha gripped Tetsusaiga and, just as he was about to pull the sword from its scabbard, stopped. Kagome's scream was the only thing that seemed anywhere close to reality as far as Sango was concerned.  
  
Kohaku's weapon was flung at the hanyou. The shrill screech from the schoolgirl erupted through the group as the blade came into contact with Inu Yasha's skull. A crunching sound was heard when the tip broke through the bone between each of his eyes. The drops of blood that trailed down his nose dripped off the tip and onto the cold ground. But there was still force in the blade, so it didn't just break the skin on Inu Yasha's face and hit bone. Nearly half the weapon was in before it stopped; it protruded through the back of his head. The crimson color stained his long silver hair. Kohaku pulled on the chain and brought it back toward himself. Sango watched as Inu Yasha turned toward her and Kagome. Sango was too stunned to move to either Miroku or Inu Yasha.  
  
As Inu Yasha's gleamless eyes landed on his mate, Kagome rushed toward him. The taijiya looked on as both embraced each other. She saw the glistening of the tears that spilled from the hanyou's auburn orbs. Kagome was sobbing loudly into his haori and shaking her head back and forth as Inu Yasha's face began to drastically pale and his eyes drooped. He sent a last look toward Sango. She nearly broke down completely at the pain and suffering they held. The one thing that stood out from them was hope. She heard him speak to her.  
  
"Watch over Kagome," he said. More tears started flowing from her dark eyes.  
  
She had lost the one man she could ever love and a strong companion in a matter of moments. All was done by her younger brother. The endless tears continued to flow, her cheeks raw from them. She heard Kagome wail out loud as Inu Yasha fell backwards, whispering with his last breath, 'I love you.'  
  
She didn't want to be here. This was not supposed to happen. Kagome was supposed to live happily ever after with Inu Yasha, as was she with Miroku. Sango's gaze went to Kohaku. She watched as the lowered blade dripped with blood, creating a pool underneath it. She looked over to Miroku, whose eyes were still open and lifeless. His blood stained the ground around him in a deep puddle. Just ahead of her was Kagome, Inu Yasha in her lap, rocking back and forth gently. Kagome's tears fell onto his cold dead face.  
  
Sango was quickly developing a hatred for the young lad who had done this. She was starting to hate her own brother. 'No, he is not my brother, he is a puppet controlled by Naraku. And he needs to be taken care of.' Kagome's voice rang through her sobs.  
  
"Go on, Kohaku. Kill me too. You've killed what I had to live for, so jut KILL ME TOO!!" she screamed at the boy through the cracks in her voice. Kagome stretched her arms out to either side of her and stared at the boy as he raised the blade. Kagome whispered she loved the hanyou in her lap just before the sound of chains filled the air. The weapon had been thrust at her and into her chest, just where her heart was.  
  
"NO!!" Sango said, finally getting over all that had happened in the last minute. This whole scene seemed to drag on, but it had only in all reality, been but a few moments. Sango drew her katana and ran at Kohaku.  
  
She had pinned him to the ground, her katana raised in her hand, the point on his chest. Her tears spilled onto his freckled cheeks. 'Why?' she thought. 'Why has this happened? I love them all, so why have they ended up dead?' Sango looked into her brother's cold blank red eyes, as he seemed to stare back at her. Her own eyes widened. 'Kohaku... he's the reason why. I've always loved my little brother, even as he is under Naraku's control. As long as I still hold him in my heart, I cannot truly fight against Naraku or even live my life. Kohaku's well being will always be on my mind, for Naraku can at any time take the shard from his back. I have to stop this now. There is no way for me to save him. Just as there is no way for my friends and husband to return.'  
  
"Goodbye Kohaku," she whispered, digging her sword into his flesh. She stood from her position and pulled the katana from her younger brother's body, his blood dripping from it. She made her way wearily over to Miroku. Sango straddled his waist, wrapping her arms around him in one last hug. His blood stained her cheek. "Since you are dead, there is no point in my life." She raised her face to his and planted her lips on his cold ones, crying harder than ever. Sobs came loudly from her throat as she sat up, gripping the hilt of the sword. She placed in right on her heart. "Goodbye," she whispered.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
Lots of gore and blood in that one. Sorry if I grossed some of ya out. Just like Kikyo, I don't have a personal problem with Kohaku. But Sango had to realize that her brother couldn't be saved from the clutches of Naraku. That was what this whole dream was about. Hope you all will review for this chapter. And, I guess I hope you are satisfied with this last dream chapter. Next chapter we get back to reality and all that jazzy stuff.  
  
Inu Face 


	18. Unknown Occurences

Sorry if this chapter's a little short, I thought that a short one was better than none at all.

Chapter Eighteen: Unknown Occurrences  
  
She awoke with a jerk, clutching her stomach. Last thing she remembered, she was in the forest...and she was... 'I died,' she thought. 'He... Inu Yasha killed me.' Kagome felt a clench in her stomach and turned to her right, emptying the contents of her half empty belly. The acids burned her throat as she vomited over and over.  
  
Kagome brought a hand to her mouth, wiping the corners of her lips. 'It must have been a dream,' she thought. 'Why would Inu Yasha kill me?' Her hand lightly rubbed against her face as it headed to her hair, preparing to run her fingers through the strands. She stopped, feeling something wet on her flesh. Half dried blood coated her hand. She searched herself for a wound, finding a large bloodstain on the front of her shirt. With trembling fingers, she lifted her shirt.  
  
Kagome almost passed out from what she saw when she looked down. Her skin had been cut and removed from her body. The gash was vertical, about three inches long and two inches wide. She guessed it was one inch deep because she could easily see muscles and it hurt like hell. 'When did that happen?' She made her way to the wall where her foot shackles were attached. Kagome crawled into the fetal position, careful of her newly found wound. Her upper thighs ached and she felt groggy.  
  
Why did she feel so sick? Though her stomach was now vacant, she still felt like she would vomit more. What had happened? Tears started flowing from her eyes as she remembered. Naraku had taken her. 'That would explain the shackles and the room,' she thought as she looked through the water in her eyes. On the wall not four feet from her was a window... a high, barred window. 'He kidnapped me and,' Kagome's mind went into shock as she began to gag from her position on the ground. Right here, on the stone cold ground she was laying on, Naraku had rapped her. From the condition of her thighs, he hadn't cared much about her comfort. He had used chloroform, so Kagome didn't remember much.  
  
She rubbed her legs with her left hand, wincing at the discomfort. He was rough about it, that she could have been sure. She placed her right hand on the wall for stability as she stood. Her shackles wouldn't allow her to go far, but if she could just make it to the window and see what was happening. Kagome heard the snarls from inside her room and she was interested in knowing the festivities outside. Both her hands on the wall, she made her way to the area just below the opening. She'd have to jump if she wanted to see what was happening. With a gulp and a heavy breath, Kagome readied herself for the launch.  
  
"Awake, are you now?" Kagome turned, completely abandoning her original reason for being at the window. All she wanted now was to escape. If she was here, then Naraku was too... "Scared, young miko?" Kagura said, covering her smirk with her fan. She approached Kagome with grace and nobility. 'What a poor pathetic human. But, as weak and pathetic as she may be, her group can still free me...'  
  
Kagome backed up against the stonewall as Kagura came, standing face to face with her. "You have beauty, I'll give you that,' she whispered, running a smooth finger down Kagome's tear stricken face. "You shouldn't cry."  
  
Kagome turned her left cheek to the wind sorceress as she came upon her. 'What is she getting at? Why is she being so nice?' Kagura turned from Kagome. Looking over her shoulder, Kagura beckoned the young girl.  
  
"You're friends still have a chance to win, you know. They just have to realize Naraku's weak spot. Come, I have been instructed to dress you when you woke." Kagome looked down at the tattered school uniform on her body. She didn't even realize how torn up it was. 'Must have been from Naraku,' she thought darkly. She followed Kagura out the door, the shackles breaking open when Kagura snapped her fingers.

---

He watched as they all started stirring. All at once, it seemed, they brought a hand to one part of their body or another, mainly their heads. His wings folded behind him, their leathery texture scraping against his light green skin. A crooked, smile-like shape formed around his yellow teeth. (A/N: obviously this guy's never heard of personal hygiene ::lol::.) He looked on as the youkai's were getting over the after effects of grogginess. Not a thought crossed his mind. Dereamu wasn't made for a brain. Ability and invincibility were his field of expertise.  
  
Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru stood, the hanyou a little more clumsily than his older brother. Koga gained his footing a few seconds later; Sango and Miroku wasted no time in gaining their stanz. They were each on their guard, not fully knowing what was real considering what each had just witnessed. Sesshomaru looked at the others as they all stood, but he was really looking beyond them. Hundred of youkai were gathered here in this small courtyard. Some were small and moving around, waiting for the perfect time to attack while others were large and moved around slowly. One in particular stood out to him.  
  
Naraku stood in front of his home, on the steps just beyond the porch. Near the group of five, Dereamu sat, waiting for them to gain their strength. His attack wasn't the most pleasant to wake up to: not knowing what was real, having all recollection of what you dreamed about, leading to not knowing of the one you saw was ok. All in all, the side effects were heart wrenching if there was nothing to do to see about the where abouts of someone. The victim's eyes would blur and their head would get dizzy. All the side effects were merely speculation. Naraku had only theorized what they would be. Not even he knew the full potential of his incarnation.  
  
Sesshomaru and Koga, being youkai, were hardly affected. Their strength would be a great crutch to lean on when the nigens fell to the spell. No one knew how Inu Yasha would be, seeing as to how he was a hanyou. 'I guess we shall see,' Sesshomaru thought, following everyone's gaze to the evil half demon before them.  
  
"Are we ready to play now? Dereamu was looking bored." At the mention of his own name, the incarnation's wings fluttered out around him. The torn skin dangling off the bones flapped in the gently moving breeze. His teeth broke through the green skin around them and seemed to make the skin bleed as this tongue became visible with his evil grin. Naraku laughed. "He seems ready and willing. You may begin at any time, that is, if you feel like you still want to. I could just kill you now if you wish."  
  
It was Inu Yasha's turn to laugh." I didn't come all this way for nothing to have a fucking kid fuck with my head and you laugh at me. I will tear your heart out with my own hands and feed it to you till you die, you bastard."  
  
"You talk big, but can you back it up?" The ghostly voice echoed through the air. It sent chills down every spine in the place. Vivid scenes flooded each mind at the sound. At the reaction, Dereamu simply closed his orange eyes and did a flip in the air. "Lets go," he said.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
THE BATTLE SHALL BEGIN!! Hehe. How long have you all been waiting for it? How long have I maid you wait day after agonizing day? Oh, but maybe I shall just have the next chapter be with Kagome, and maybe even go back to the village and check up on Keade, Shippo, and Kirara!! Should I make you all wait another chapter before the 'final' battle commences? ::puts hand on chin thoughtfully:: Hmm... What should I do? Decisions decisions.  
  
Inu Face 


	19. Good Versus Evil: The Battle Begins

Chapter Nineteen: Good Versus Evil: The Battle Begins  
  
Kagome stood in front of a full-length mirror, looking at her body. She was dressed in a black kimono that flared at the elbows and fell two inches beyond the tips of her fingers. It hugged her torso tightly before spilling out around her legs. Her hair was washed and cleaned, tied up in a high ponytail. Her face was void of emotion. Kagura stood behind the schoolgirl, her mind deep in her own thoughts. She moved and stood in front of Kagome. Her hand went to the sleeve of her own kimono.  
  
"Kagome, I have a proposition for you." Kagura pulled out a dagger, sheathed in a back casing.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Kagome whispered, eyeing the weapon in the wind sorceress's hand.  
  
"If you kill Naraku and free me," Kagura met Kagome's eyes, "then I will help in all my power to get you the jewel shards Naraku keeps hidden. You need them, I need my freedom."  
  
Kagome searched Kagura's eyes for any hidden meaning. ANY hidden meaning. She couldn't find anything. Kagura desperately wanted out of Naraku's clutches, no matter what it took. Kagome nodded and took the dagger from the pale hands of Kagura.

---

Dereamu made the first move. None of them saw the movement, but they sure as hell felt it. Sango screeched out she felt the claws penetrate her skin. Miroku turned to look, but fell to his knees from the pain in his legs. Inu Yasha looked around the battlefield. The youkai that had been surrounding them were finally closing in, snarling and drooling. Dereamu was nowhere to be found. Inu Yasha cursed.  
  
Sesshomaru looked quickly at the nigens before returning to his own search for Naraku's incarnation. Koga stood between the brothers, seeking revenge on a certain incarnation. He would kill her, just as Kagura had killed his men. Sango and Miroku stood by each other, ignoring their wounds. They would not let 'minor cuts' interfere with their battle.  
  
Youkai were closing in fast around the group. The five stood, back to back, preparing for the attack. It happened so quickly. Demons from every direction pounded on them, showing no mercy in their destruction. The larger beasts were slower, so the victims were able to move out of the way easily. Sounds of fists on dirt and rock was heard. Smaller and quicker ones were the real threat. Sesshomaru bounded out of the way of a small hedgehog like animal and released his poison whip. Blood spattered in all directions from the spinning green strand as it hit the youkai.  
  
Koga looked over as the small beast, along with others that had gone to help it, shrieked in pain. He had never met Inu Yasha's half brother but he was a hell of a fighter. Koga was wrapped up in admiring the quickness of Sesshomaru that he didn't dodge a punch. His skin molded into the form of the fist as spit flew from his mouth. The ookami stumbled only a little and looked at the beast that had succeeded in striking the young chief. Wiping the spit and blood from his lip, Koga began his assault on the demon.  
  
Sango and Miroku were working as a team with their combination of spiritual attacks and Hiraikotsu. The taijiya launched her boomerang and watched in a defensive position as the weapon dived into the mass of beasts. The thick red fluid slashed back at the two, covering them head to toe, as Hiraikotsu retreated back into Sango's awaiting fist. Miroku used his staff to impale enemies. They were coming from every direction at such speed that the group had to stay on their feet. Sesshomaru removed Tokijin from his side and started slashing youkai.  
  
The blood curdling sound of the crushing bone echoed through the area. The inu youkai wasted no time in destroying demons. With grace in his work, Sesshomaru dismembered each without a care. He had been tricked, deceived, and he wouldn't stand for it. To think that he, the great Lord of the Western Lands, had actually been caught with his guard down. With added frustration, he swung harder and faster at the enemies.  
  
Koga was using his speed to calculate the moves of each youkai he encountered. The jewel shards in his legs were the target of most of the enemies he came across. 'Damn, those little ones,' he thought, hastily moving out of range of an electric attack. The blast was averted and ended up destroying youkai on the other side of the 'battle area'. The katana at his side banged against his leg as he did quick dodges left and right.  
  
Inu Yasha gripped Tetsusaiga tightly as he moved away from youkai, searching for one in particular. 'Fuck! Where the hell is that bastard?!' He sent a quick 'Sankon Tesso' to some creatures threatening to attack. He didn't WANT to battle these things! He wanted to kill Naraku. Inu Yasha wanted to kill him so bad he could taste it. All the aggravation of Kagome losing her memory and taken by Naraku was catching up to him. He wanted vengeance for what the evil hanyou did to Kagome. No, he didn't want to kill Naraku. He wanted over kill, slaughter, to BUTCHER him till he was no more. 'Its what he deserves.'  
  
Naraku watched as Inu Yasha made his way to him. From the look on Inu Yasha's face, he wasn't going to be patient with Naraku. 'Let's try his patients, shall we?' Dereamu appeared at the evil hanyou's side, his leathery wings flapping slightly.  
  
"Dereamu, this is the one I want you to play with the most. Give him hell, and get any jewel shards on him to me."  
  
Dereamu's eyes turned up in an evil grin. The orange glow emitting from his orbs seemed to sparkle even more as he watched Inu Yasha come to them.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
Well, next chapter will mainly be about Inu Yasha and Dereamu's fight. So, don't expect too much on Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, Koga, or the other youkai. I may throw some Kagome moments in there... but don't take me up on that. Ja Ne!!  
  
Inu Face 


	20. Good Versus Evil: Going Against A Dream

I am not a very good gore writer, so I apologize ahead of time for it. I know that I should warn you now, this chapter will be slightly gorified... and that isn't a word... but it will have gore, so those of you with weak stomachs and such, beware of this chapter. ENJOY!!  
  
Don't be fooled by the title. I only decided to name the chapter thus because 'Dereamu' means dream and Dereamu used the whole dream thing as his first attack.  
  
Chapter Twenty: Good Versus Evil: Going Against A Dream  
  
As Inu Yasha made his way toward his target, rain started falling. Or at least he thought it was rain. He felt the ice-cold liquid pour over his body as he came upon Naraku's little hiding space. The sky grew darker, cutting off almost his entire line of vision. An eerie halo of red light surrounded Naraku and Dereamu. Inu Yasha blinked past the falling rain, which was getting heavier as he got closer to his destination. Tetsusaiga was held firmly in Inu Yasha's right hand and he approached the two enemies. The barrier around the two seemed to sparkle as red droplets splashed against it like a balloon.  
  
"Can't even stand a little rain, Naraku?" Inu Yasha hollered over the sounds of the substance hitting the barrier. A bright flash of lightning flashed dangerously close to the scene. Beyond the distortion of Naraku's image, Inu Yasha saw a smirk.  
  
"Just rain?" Naraku said in a mocking voice. Inu Yasha scowled at him as he raised his left hand to wipe the rain from his face. It was then that he noticed the stench radiating off the liquid. 'Oh Kami...' he thought, feeling a warm, thick substance rise in his throat. 'Blood...' Naraku's smile widened. "What's wrong, little hanyou? Can't handle a little blood?"  
  
Inu Yasha had to resist the urge to throw up right there. When it came to youkai blood, he could stand the smell just fine. But when it was human blood... Swallowing the acids and such that had risen in his throat, Inu Yasha began his attack on Naraku. Just as his sword was about to come into contact with the protective barrier around them, lightning flashed and he was eaten by the bright light.

---

The blade shone delicately in Kagome's hands. Kagura watched her as she fingered the smooth, black handle. Kagome still couldn't help but feel that something bad was about to happen. A shrill scream bled through the walls and to the schoolgirl's ears. Both women looked at each other, before darting out of the room, side by side.  
  
The halls were long and winding, taking just about all the energy Kagome had just to get outside. When Kagura threw open the door, Kagome almost wished she was still down in her dungeon, curled and crying on the stone floor. The dagger almost fell out of her hand as she gawked at the scenery.  
  
Blood fell from the sky, staining the brown earth with a deadly red. Demons and demon parts were strewn everywhere. No matter where her eyes traveled, she saw flesh dripping from bone. Large youkai were encircled around a specific area, but closed tight enough for her not to see what was happening. She watched as blood splattered through the spaces between the demons. Limbs flew through the sky as youkai began toppling over, making the inside of the circle visible. The number of youkai was decreasing drastically, and it was all because of the four in the ring. Kagome stared at her friends as they began their fierce attack. Sesshomaru's blade was tinged with a shiny red; Koga's arms and claws were drenched in the thick liquid. There were numerous wounds on each, but they all trudged on.  
  
But she noticed, as she stood there in a state of shock, that something was amiss. Miroku and Sango were both missing from the scene. Both Koga and Sesshomaru seemed to look over their shoulders and shouting something. From her distance from them, she couldn't make out the voices. Kagome remembered a scream from before. 'Where...'

---

The light dimmed and Inu Yasha opened his eyes. He was welcomed with the sight of green. Earth filled his nostrils as he tried to take a breath. His arms lay limply at his sides, his right hand still hanging onto Tetsusaiga. Lifting his head and using his left hand to stabilize his stand, Inu Yasha looked around. The ground, covered in green, fresh grass, was the only thing recognizable in this place. The sky, instead of the gorgeous blue that he had known, was a deep ruby red, contrasting well with the luscious grass. No trees painted the skyline, but a small creek flowed not too far from him. The thickness of the silence that had formed around him was unnerving. Nothing was alive in this place, save for him and the grass. 'Why the hell am I here?' A cackling laugh cut like a rusty katana and plagued the already strange land.  
  
"Are you ready for the fight, Inu Yasha?" a disembodied voice called to him. Turning slowly, Inu Yasha was face to face with Dereamu. The incarnation walked slowly toward the hanyou. When the distance had closed to about two feet, Inu Yasha noticed that this strange creature was only up to about his mid thigh.  
  
"With you? Don't make me laugh, shrimp. My battle is with Naraku." Inu Yasha looked at the small demon. He didn't want to kill this creature now. His mind was still set on destroying Naraku first and foremost. Normally, yes, he'd love to just dispose of this and get on with it. But, today, this night, he was dead centered on killing the bastard that took his mate from him.  
  
The airy voice sounded again. "If you wont fight me, then I will just fight you and win even easier." Without any time to properly prepare to defend himself, Inu Yasha was hit. The long claws on Dereamu's right hand dug Inu Yasha's stomach, tearing into the sculpted structure. A gasp, low and painful, erupted from Inu Yasha as he doubled over forcing Dereamu to remove his bloodied hand. The hanyou's left hand protectively covered the wound as he moved his right for stability. Dereamu moved again, his speed surpassing anyone's; even Kageromaru. Inu Yasha's eyes widened at the contact on the back of his skull.  
  
"Is this the best you can do?" the voice taunted. The hanyou stood, blood spilling from his abdominal wound. With the back of his head throbbing, Inu Yasha glared at the incarnation. He removed his left hand and tightly gripped Tetsusaiga. The winds around the blade began to swirl and Inu Yasha smirked.  
  
'The Wind Scar...' He set his sword and readied himself for the phenomenal power surrounding him. Dereamu only watched, patiently waiting. His wings fluttered and he rose two feet into the air. He didn't leave the intended path of the weapon. "You gonna try and move, fucker?" Inu Yasha hollered over the sounds of swirling winds. No emotion showed on the demon's face and Inu Yasha slightly shook his head. He watched the two competing auras dance.  
  
"KAZE NO KIZU!" The blade was sliced down, sending the shock wave of energy blasting towards Dereamu. In an instant, the demon was gone, reappearing behind Inu Yasha. Before any realization, the young hanyou was kicked, full force into the blast. His body was propelled so quickly that it caught up with the Wind Scar and made a full contact with it.

---

Kagome frantically scanned the grounds for her two friends and mate. None of them were present. 'But then again, neither is Naraku... That may explain Inu Yasha, but what about Miroku and Sango?' Taking a few steps from the door, Kagome gripped the blade in her hand. They had to be there somewhere, but the scream that drew her out wasn't something to be taken lightly. It was Sango's voice that had rang through the walls of the castle and Kagome could have sworn she heard a very eager and frantic voice call to the taijiya.  
  
Her head moved in every direction, looking for any possible places they could have been. That's when she saw it. Kanna stood, her mirror glowing white, beside two human bodies. Neither was moving and Kagome could feel the tears begin to fall.  
  
They had been in a situation similar to this, yes, but the question was not of pushing the souls out. No, that had only worked before because the mirror had held too many souls. This glass was not cracking; it wasn't about to break and that meant it could still hold some; how much was unknown. The question was, would the souls be able to survive being in the mirror until the reflective glass was shattered? Could it even be broken?  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
Ah, an evil cliffie... that's like my trademark... "Cliffie Keeper" that's what you all can call me ::lol::  
  
Is Inu Yasha dead...again? Are Miroku and Sango forever lost to Kanna's mirror? Can Kagome, and a possible new ally Kagura, find a way to help at all? And where's Naraku?? Find out in Chapter Twenty-One of The Dark Side: "It All Comes Down To This"!!  
  
Inu Face 


	21. Good Versus Evil: It All Comes Down To T

OK! Here it is! The next chapter in which you'll see who is dead and who is left standing.  
  
Chapter Twenty-One: Good Versus Evil: It All Comes Down to This  
  
Dereamu watched as Inu Yasha's body flew into the Wind Scar. The hanyou's haori ripped from the power and started dissipating before his very eyes. Blood splattered from cuts in Inu Yasha's exposed chest. The blinding light from the attack began to die down and Inu Yasha's body became more than just a blur. He was suspended in the air by the sheer magnitude of both the force of Dereamu's kick and the Wind Scar. Tetsusaiga fell from the hanyou's limp fingers and landed in the grass with a dull thud.  
  
The ruby red sky became visible again as the body fell from its height to its knees; bone shattering cracks echoing through the small valley. Finally, Inu Yasha came into full landing, his blood staining the grass beneath him. Dereamu fluttered over to the fallen hero, landing just by his head. Using his long, bony hands, he lifted Inu Yasha's face. The blank eyes stared off, focusing on nothing but everything at the same time. There was no rise of the man's chest as he lay on his stomach. Dereamu's yellow teeth dripped with saliva that splashed on Inu Yasha's cheek.  
  
"Are you truly giving in that easily? Foiled by your own weapon?" Dereamu dropped his grip on his head, letting it heavily fall again. He folded up his wings and walked over to the sword. "If you wont get up and use that little bit of life you have left in you," a bare foot was placed on the blade. The long dark green toenail scraped against the silver. A deafening screech rang out. "Then there is no use for this." Before his foot applied the needed pressure to break it, Tetsusaiga pulsed. Dereamu was instantly forced into the air, a clawed hand wrapped around his neck.  
  
"Don't... touch.... my.... SWORD!" Inu Yasha threw the incarnation into the creek. He stood, panting beside his weapon. His knees, wobbling beneath him, were split open; bits and pieces of bone protruding threw the skin, muscle, and fire rat hakama. Blood was everywhere. Screaming in pain from his wounds, Inu Yasha fell onto his side, nearly passing out from the intense waves of agony. He didn't think he would be able to do that again. Not for the Tetsusaiga, or anything else. He just didn't have anything left in him.  
  
Dereamu flew out of the stream, water spraying everywhere. "You had more fight in you than I thought," he said, making his way over to the cowering inu hanyou. The incarnation sighed. "Again? Do you really have no more in you? I was honestly hoping for a better fight. Oh well."  
  
Dereamu hovered above Inu Yasha's face. He grabbed him by the neck, slashing his sharp claws into his cheeks, deeply cutting into the flesh. Softly landing in the space beside the fallen one, Dereamu kicked his ribs hard, causing the hanyou to do three flips and fly fifteen feet. A skin crawling laugh echoed through the air. Dereamu turned to the right to face his master, dressed in his baboon suit.  
  
"Dereamu, you already have him in a ball? I am proud," Naraku stayed where he was.  
  
"Sir, he's not dead yet, his mind has not gone blank, even after his heart has stopped beating." Dereamu rose into the air, watching the unmoving Inu Yasha with caution.  
  
"Can you tell what he's thinking of? If so, then please share, my incarnation."  
  
"Someone named Kagome." Dereamu voice never waved, not showing one ounce in emotion. He didn't feel hate for this man, nor did he hold pity. This man was just a mission he had to fulfill or die trying. Again, Naraku's laughter rained.  
  
"Kagome? KAGOME! You fool. Kagome is not yours. She is mine, mated by choice. You have lost."  
  
A shrill war cry startled the enemy. Naraku's red eyes went wide and Dereamu gasped. Inu Yasha forced his hand into the other's stomach, going in at an up angle. Blood spilled out as fist broke open internal organs. He pulled out his clawed hand and in the process emptied the other's body. He fell to the ground, a hallow shell of what he used to be. The blood red eyes of Inu Yasha looked up and spit on the ground at his enemy's feet.  
  
"It all comes down to this," he growled and flexed his claws.

---

Kagome stood next to Kagura and touched her hand to get her attention. Both looked on as the mirror Kanna held glowed white. Kagura's red eyes narrowed and she let an angry moan escape her lips. Kagome's face flashed with emotions. Surprise, devastation, and then the anger reared its ugly head. Holding the dagger in her hand as tight as possible, she dashed toward Kanna with as much speed as she owned. She was outlined in white as lightning flashed somewhere near them.  
  
About half way there, she noticed Kagura was running with her, the white and maroon fan in her hand. Tears rolled freely down Kagome's cheeks as she raised the weapon she held. The black kimono she wore loosed around the legs, allowing her to run without restraint. She didn't care at the moment what was going to happen, she just wanted the small girl dead for what she had done to her friends. The blood that fell from the sky drenched them both.  
  
"Fuujin no Mai!" Kagura called out. Wind instantly surrounded the fan and blades seemed to fly out toward Kanna. This 'image' of Kanna just seemed to fade away before the wind could reach her. Kagura left out a muffled curse and Kagome rushed to Miroku and Sango's bodies.  
  
The clammy touch of their skin made Kagome choke on a sob. Their eyes were wide, but lifeless; their bodies didn't flinch in the least when droplets collided with their faces. Tears fell from Kagome's flesh colored cheeks as she knelt beside them. Kagura stood behind her, looking around for any sight of Kanna. Her presence wasn't felt, seeing as she was but a void. Her youkai vision was the only thing to count on to find the girl. She appeared in front of the small group, her mirror between her arms. Kagura brought her fan to her face, preparing to release another 'dance of the wind blades'. Kagome, without lifting her head, tugged on her kimono sleeve.  
  
"It will only be pushed back to you, Kagura," she said softly. She suddenly realized what she had to do. Kagome raised her head and lightning flashed, showing her red, raw cheeks. She stood and slowly walked up to the void manipulator. Closing her eyes, Kagome spoke quietly. "Alright, Kanna. You have another victim."  
  
The reflective glass showed Kagome's image for a split second before turning pure white. Kagome's hair flew out around her; her blue orbs squeezed closed in anguish. A heavenly halo of light surrounded her, tainted red by the falling blood. Kagome slowly fell to her knees and collapsed onto the ground. Kagura stood, frozen in shock at what the miko from the future had done.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
All right, there ya go. More questions arise in this little chapter, don't they?  
  
Who did Inu Yasha kill? Is Kagome truly in the mirror?  
  
Weird how I always leave you all with a cliffie. This is just the perfect story to do that with, isn't it? Fights that don't seem to end (sry bout that) and confusing subject matter mixed with cliffies   
  
Alright, those of you reading this story... THIS IS IMPORTANT  
  
This story will be coming to a close shortly, and I have some ideas for new stories. I'd like y'alls opinion on which to start. Here they are  
  
"Hoops N' Kisses" prolly rated PG AU  
  
Kagome, Rin, and Sango are best friends. Rin's boyfriend, Sesshomaru, and Sango's boyfriend, Miroku, attend the most popular all-boy's college with the best basketball team (in the country) in all of Japan (coincidently in their home town). All through out high school, Kagome had had her attention on the popular guy, Inu Yasha (bum bum bum! No one saw that one coming!), Sesshomaru's brother and Miroku's best friend! When Kagome wants to meet the hunk at the college, she forms a plan and needs the help from her two best friends to fulfill it. Will the whole thing blow up in her face? Or, will he fall completely and utterly in love with her? WAIT! There's only one problem! What if Inu thinks Kagome's a guy?  
  
"Forever" title bound to change prolly rated PG  
  
(I have one chapter for this already written, but it needs revising -.-' ) Inu's got a problem with Kagome. She's suddenly not acting like herself, but there's an even bigger problem... Something's attached to her and he can't get it off! How will Inu deal with this 'new and improved' Kagome? Can he find a way to get rid of the thing?  
  
"When Water Freezes It Becomes..." title bound to change prolly rated PG  
  
Inu and the gang are still looking for jewel shards. They come upon a cave that contains six shards of the Shikon no Tama. The demon inside is more than she seems. She has a sinister plan for our two male protagonists, but what will it be? When she gets Miroku and Inu Yasha, what will Kagome and Sango do to save them? (violence in this one YES!!)  
  
"Love You Till Death Do Us Part" rated R AU  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome have been going out for years. No one tries to separate them. All is well and good until Inu's old girlfriend steps into the picture. Will she be the one to break up this lovely couple? Or, will love truly conquer all? (I have twelve chapters of this already written. The chapters are short, my bad, kinda crappy like. Rated R for a lemon and language. No more than twenty chapters in this one.)  
  
Ok then, later guys!  
  
Inu Face 


	22. Good Versus Evil: In The Depths of Hell

You are all pretty pissed at me for dropping the chapter like that. Ok then! Read and Review! There is a reference to 'The Demonic Side' here in the first sentence, so I hope I don't confuzzle n e one. ENJOY! This chapter has a lot of describing, not much verbal communicado between the characters. Hey, cant blame them, it is a BATTLE chapter. Oh yeah... GORE WARNING (kinda). Well, this chapter was originally gonna be one super long chapter, but I decided against it ::evil grin:: just to piss you all off I love doing that. NOT REALLY!! It always makes me think you will all hate me! ::cries:: the reason I split it is because it was gonna take me forever to get the rest written. Please forgive me for the cliffie!!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two: Good Versus Evil: In The Depths of Hell  
  
The wounds Tetsusaiga had inflicted had been deep, only surpassed by the wounds his demon side had inflicted on him when he died. The blood had spread everywhere, causing a very large puddle to form where he had been laying. The ground was saturated with the thick liquid, not able to soak anymore of it in. The cuts were like a twisting rope around his body, wrapping around his torso and legs, ripping open his clothing, inevitably causing most of it to dissipate. He had been left with barely anything to cover his manhood, let alone his wounds. Inu Yasha had only moved when Tetsusaiga was threatened. Now, he was completely gone. In the end, what stopped his heart from beating was his own weapon.  
  
But, the second Naraku spoke ill of his mate, something burst inside the fallen hanyou. His once blank eyes were now a solid red, no trace of another color. The contrast of them to his paper white skin was amazing, and the rich purple, jagged markings that painted his face stood out strikingly well. Faintly, a crescent moon could be seen on his forehead. Inu Yasha's ears were more pointed and the fur covering them stood up on end. His muscles bulged and threatened to rip his skin. The wounds that had been on his flesh were instantly healed. His claws elongated and sharpened, becoming deadlier than any knife on the face of the planet, any sword ever forged. Inu Yasha was a monster, far worse than any other.  
  
He had screamed, just as his transformation came to a stop, and thrashed out at the closest thing. Dereamu never saw it coming. Inu Yasha's speed and agility increased drastically when he heard his mate had gone with another. One thing pulsed through his killer mind. He had to prove the victor and claim his mate as his own once again. His fist hand impaled the pale green creature like water. The skin, upon contact, ripped and Inu Yasha's hand went into the warm innards, bursting through the intestines and stomach first. With a little add in direction, his next target, the heart, was crushed. When he pulled the bloodied appendage from the body of Dereamu, all contents inside the body fell to the ground.  
  
Inu Yasha brought his claw to his face, taking in a deep breath and smirking evilly. He had missed the scent of blood. His knuckles cracked and he looked at the bloody carcass at his feet. Then, he set his gaze on Naraku. He spit at the other's feet and snarled at him. "It all comes down to this."

---

Kagome's stormy eyes opened slowly. She blinked, focusing her eyes in the sea of midnight blue. She couldn't see anything. It was just... blue. Her cheek was pressed against something cold and hard. Her hands went to the space on either side of her face, using her own strength to push up. But, her arms gave way when she was trying to lift herself. Her strength was gone. She had failed them all. Kagome had anticipated being sucked into the mirror and then searching out the souls of her friends, even finding a way to destroy the soul-snatching mirror. What she hadn't expected was being drained of strength. Her eyes closed and she shivered. She couldn't even get up. How was she supposed to be any help?  
  
Mustering up any power she had, she tried to stand again. She managed to get into a sitting position. The black kimono she once wore was gone, instead she was naked. All her bruises from the previous day were shown on her legs. 'I guess clothing doesn't travel well through mirrors,' she thought, disgusted with the whole situation. With her left hand, she ran her fingers across her head, wincing when she came to a particular bump on the back of her skull.  
  
Suddenly, her body pulsed. Kagome looked around, trying to find out why it had happened. She stood on her legs, using power she didn't know she had. 'Did I... just get stronger?' Her body pulsed again. A baby blue haze surrounded the young girl and her hair fanned out around her. 'Why is this...' Kagome closed her eyes, relishing in the power coursing through her veins. Her body was regenerating its lost strength. "Why?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Because you are a miko," a sweet, heavenly voice answered. Kagome's eyes shot open, searching frantically for the voice. No one showed; not even a white light was visible through the blue surrounding her. The haze around her dissipated and she lightly fell to the ground on her knees. 'I am a miko, yes, but why does that have to do with anything?' "Why does that matter?" she called out, searching for an answer.  
  
"Your soul is stronger than others." The disembodied voice said back. 'With a stronger soul, I may have a chance of breaking the mirror after all.' Kagome shivered again from contact of her bare skin to the cold ground. She had to find a way out of this darkness.

---

Inu Yasha's breath came in short, stressed puffs. Naraku's red eyes bore into his own and he groaned in impatience. The hanyou-turned-demon thrust forward in an attempt to attack his enemy. Naraku simply sidestepped. Launching beyond the body of Naraku, Inu Yasha turned, slashing his claws across the other's back. A scream pierced through the clearing.  
  
There was a freezing chill blowing across the grass. The ruby red sky had deepened in its shade, going the color of blood. The white pallet that had covered the evil hanyou fell to the ground, a mess of blood and fur. Inu Yasha crouched, preparing for another attack. Naraku growled and ran at Inu Yasha. Their dance began, both ensnared in the rhythmic dodging of their opponent's hits. Naraku grabbed a hold of Inu Yasha's right arm, breaking through the flesh. Bones crushed under the strength of his fists. An angry, pain filled howl burst from the 'youkai's throat. Inu Yasha threw his forehead into Naraku's in an unexpected attack. From as much force as was put into it, the grip around his arm loosened, but the hand remained where it was. Blood spilled from Inu Yasha's mouth as a fist collided with his cheek. Getting beaten wasn't helping this situation at all.  
  
The blood loss from before had caused Inu Yasha to go full demon. Now that he was still getting hit, his demonic nature was growing more and more. Inu Yasha put his left hand around Naraku's throat, his nails piercing the skin, as they seemed to grow even more. His eyes were practically glowing with the need to kill and he was going to fulfill that need. A gurgling sound came from Naraku as Inu Yasha tightened his hold on his neck. Instantly, a dark purple barrier swallowed Naraku and thrust Inu Yasha into the creek. A cackling laugh sprang forth from the evil one's throat as he walked to the now soaking wet hanyou.  
  
"Behold the power of a tainted and nearly completed Shikon no Tama, Inu Yasha," he called, still surrounded by the same barrier. With the flick of his wrist, Naraku had Inu Yasha suspended in the air.  
  
His wounds had healed from his youkai blood; his skin was still paper white and decorated with purple jagged stripes, but the moon on his forehead was like a beacon of light. Inu Yasha's bangs were parted just enough for the mark to show. In a sudden movement, Inu Yasha seemed to grow. His limbs grew longer; the fangs in his mouth caused his gums to bleed from their transformation. The nose on his face became longer, protruding more pronouncedly from his face. Silver shining fur sprouted from the follicles of his skin. The body of Inu Yasha curled into the fetal position before floating, spread eagle, in the sky.  
  
Naraku could only stand and watch. There was nothing he could do. No attack he could make, no barrier could he erect to save him from his fate. Light seemed to spill from Inu Yasha. In midst of it all, Inu Yasha was screaming. His cry was not just of pain. No, it was a hurt like no other; he should not have been experiencing what he was. The toll was being paid as blood poured out of every pore in Inu Yasha's body. The blood loss was remarkable.  
  
A bright light covered everything and all was quiet.

---

Kagome stood completely, determined on finding a way to leave. Cautiously, she started walking. Her arms blindly searched for wall as she made her way through the midnight blue area. She screamed as her hand was penetrated with what felt like a spike. She pulled her left hand from the spear and grasped her wrist with her right hand. She could feel the warm substance run down her hand and bathe her fingers. Kagome's hand twitched as she inspected the wound with her right, uninjured hand. Gulping, she touched the wound.  
  
Seconds before she could properly tell what had happened to her hand, she heard disembodied voices moaning in indisputable agony. Kagome slowly walked towards the sounds and nearly fell over a large cliff. She fell to her knees on the ground as she looked over the rock face. An eerie white light bathed souls in humanoid forms. Each one was wondering around, making horrible noises. With all the courage she possessed, Kagome slowly started climbing down the cliff. Her left hand throbbed as dirt entered the wound. She landed softly on the ground and surveyed her surroundings.  
  
It was like she was outside. Dirt covered the floor, patches of grass here and there. Large rocks decorated the other wise bare landscape. The forms of the souls were that of normal people, with hint traces of clothing formed to them. Kagome moved closer, ducking behind one of the large boulders. She put both hands on the rock, her face between them, watching the humanoid souls. She felt the blood spill from her hand and onto her cheek. Deciding now was as good a time as any, Kagome examined her hand.  
  
There was a complete hole through her palm. Blood poured from the wound, running down her forearm and dripping from her elbow into a puddle. Dirt and grass were mixed into the wound, giving a painful tearing sensation to the young girl. She had to bite her lip just not to make any noise. Kagome shut her eyes tight and clenched her fist, trying to ignore the pain. In her attempt, a low hiss escaped her lips, catching the attention of the souls.  
  
She looked over the rock and watched as souls made their way towards her. No emotion played on their faces, just a blank stare. Kagome cowered and crawled backwards as far as she could. She didn't really know what souls were capable of, especially if they were sucked from their own bodies. Her bare back scraped against the sharp rocks of the cliff she had climbed down on. The souls came in closer to her, encircling her.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
All right! Don't worry about the voice. It isn't something that is important. It was just... a voice.  
  
Title: I named it this because hey, Inu's basically in hell right now, wouldn't you agree? And Kagome's about to get attacked by Kami knows how many souls. Well... I guess I had better go work on chapter 23, eh? ::laughs nervously and runs off::  
  
Inu Face 


	23. Good Versus Evil: Finally Over

The Second Part of "Good Versus Evil: In The Depths of Hell" is here!! This chapter will conclude all fights just so that you know, so its gonna be shorter and end kinda weird like.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three: Good Versus Evil: Finally Over  
  
Naraku blinked in the white light, his eyes were useless in this atmosphere. When the light subsided, he gawked at what he was met with. 'This isn't supposed to happen. How in the hell is he capable of this?' Naraku knew that his fate had been sealed when Inu Yasha's demonic side had resurfaced. However, he was not expecting this as a way to die. Of all the things he had anticipated, Inu Yasha's transformation was not one of them. Well, his transformation into the killer he had been known to become was a possibility. But this...  
  
Naraku's eyes held terror and horror beyond any ever experienced before. His ruby red orbs were met with colossal blood red ones. The hot breath seeping from the large creature's mouth bathed Naraku's body. A large paw stomped on the ground. The silver hair that covered the animal swayed with the wind as he hovered over the evil hanyou. When he had changed in that instant, blood had spewed from his body. His beautiful fur was soaked in the liquid. Yes, Inu Yasha had transformed into a large dog demon, much like that of Sesshomaru's true form. His lips curled in a cruel gesture, showing his large canines, dripping with saliva. Naraku's sight followed one particular drop of spit that fell from Inu Yasha's teeth, splattering on the ground in front of him. He gulped as the large demon growled.  
  
The large tail spouting from Inu Yasha's backside swished violently to the left. A large red tongue flicked out of his mouth and ran across the glistening teeth that filled his mouth. Annoyed with waiting and watching the pathetic hanyou stand in fear, Inu Yasha opened his jaw wide, letting a threatening howl erupt from his throat. In one swift movement, Inu Yasha lifted Naraku into his mouth, clasping his teeth through his body; bones crushed, blood splattered, and agony filled screams flooded his large dog like ears. His tongue lapped up the blood as it spilled from the wounds in Naraku's body. The substance flowed seamlessly down his throat and leaked past his parted lips.  
  
When the screams died, Inu Yasha's hold on Naraku loosened, letting the dead man fall to the ground. His arms and legs whipped out limply as he collided with the ground. The eyes on Inu Yasha's head rolled back lazily as his body changed back into his humanoid form. As he transformed back into his hanyou form, blood flowed from the pores in his body. Every last inch of clothing he had was shredded. Almost all of the energy Inu Yasha had possessed was spent.  
  
His body throbbed with pain as he stood over Naraku's bloody body. He wasn't even recognizable anymore. Naraku's entire body was filled with jagged holes and tears. His robes were destroyed, hair matted and messed, and his face was stained with blood seeping from the large hole in his forehead. Inu Yasha limped over to where his sword lay lonely and forgotten in the grass. Gripping the Tetsusaiga, he towered over the nearly completely decapitated body. Using every bit of strength he had left, Inu Yasha plunged the rusty fang into the chest of his sworn enemy. He twisted his father's gift and pulled it out, watching the hole in his chest became lost in the mass of blood and bits of lungs and heart.  
  
From the blood loss and strain on his body and mind, Inu Yasha tumbled into the grass face first. The world around him went black and he wasn't even conscious long enough to notice the droplets of blood coming from the sky.

---

Kagome watched as the souls closed in around her. The blank eyes that had been watching her from each face rolled back to the ceiling. Horrid screams bounced off the walls and Kagome threw her head back, joining in with her own shriek. Her back arched and white lights burst from her chest as tears streaked down her paling cheeks. She could feel her body fading away. She was going to join them. Kagome was going to become a soul.  
  
A hand from one of the creatures touched her forehead and the screaming stopped altogether. She opened her eyes weakly, looking up into empty sockets. The creature motioned towards the ceiling and Kagome's gaze followed. Souls that had escaped her body and that had previously been wandering, were now floating up. White flashes spread like wildfire as each one tried to break free of the confinement. Kagome sat there watching in sorrow as the souls tried. She brought hands to her face to cry when she noticed that her hands passed through her head. Her thoughts turned dark. She was destined to be trapped forever.  
  
'Your soul is stronger than others.' Did that mean she could truly get out and save these souls? Without warning, Kagome's now ghost-like body began to rise. She had to get out and save everyone. Her friends were in here somewhere and she came in to free them. Kagome had to find a way out.  
  
She made her way up to where the other souls were banging against the ceiling. 'You are a miko...' Kagome took a deep breath and put her hands on the roof. Electricity ran through her hands. The power made her body become solid. Her eyes clenched closed and she screamed, willing her body to give its power into breaking the barrier. Beneath her fingers, she felt crackling. In her mind, she pictured the mirror Kanna held breaking and shattering. A bright light erupted and the barrier broke, freeing all the souls.  
  
Kagome felt her body go numb and her eyes remained closed as she came into contact with her motionless body lying on the blood soaked ground.

---

Sesshomaru and Koga continued fighting. They had not stopped for hours and it was finally starting to show. Both were blood soaked, only a little of which was their own. Body parts and organs were piled at their feet. Sesshomaru held Tokijin in his hands and his shoulders rose and fell as he breathed. Koga stood behind him, his claws retracted and his bloodied katana in his grip. The demons just didn't quit coming. Another wave of the youkai came and they attacked. Sesshomaru swung his deadly sword once and he was bathed with blood again. Koga lunged forward and back with his super speed, leaving four dead beasts in his wake. Both Sesshomaru and Koga were becoming drained.  
  
Just as more enemies charged at them, a bright light consumed the entire castle grounds. Kagura shielded her eyes with her fan; Koga put the back of his hand to his eyes; Sesshomaru lifted a blood soaked sleeve to his face. Agonizing screams deafened them all as the light disappeared. In the remnants of the dissipating glow, Kagome weakly sat on her knees, coughing into the sleeves of the black kimono she wore. On either side of her, Sango and Miroku jostled awake. Kanna stood before them, her mirror shattered. Kagura closed her fan, walked up to her sister-incarnation.  
  
"Goodbye Kanna," she said, lifting her fan and slicing the void. 'I should feel bad. But I don't. You served Naraku without a second thought. Goodbye.'  
  
A few feet away from Kagome and the others, a dark blue ball formed in the air, strings of electricity danced around it. Crackles and pops echoed through the area. In another bright flash, the ball was gone and Inu Yasha lay on the ground, naked and unconscious.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
Well, never thought that would happen to Inu Yasha... hehe... ::nervous laugh:: but.. uh.. the bad stuffs over so don't be too angry. Inu will be his normal self, I think I will have one last chapter, an epilogue. Don't worry, it wont be like the other... hopefully. ::bright fake smile:: actually, I may have more than that, but don't be expecting it.  
  
Inu Face 


	24. The Completed Shikon No Tama

Chapter Twenty-Four: The Completed Shikon No Tama  
  
Sesshomaru and Koga stared at the ground around them. It was bare of anything. No body parts and no grass, just blood soaked dirt. Their bodies were still drenched with the crimson liquid. Both lowered their weapons, not yet sheathing them just in case. Sesshomaru's eyes scanned the area, pausing a short moment on Kagome and the others before beginning to search for his half-breed brother. The droplets of still falling blood landed on his long eyelashes as he spotted Inu Yasha. Koga followed the inu youkai's gaze to the fallen hanyou. Together, they went to the boy.  
  
Kagome rubbed her eyes as the light faded. Her head throbbed, but one thing struck her mind as she sat on her knees between two of her best friends. 'Inu Yasha...' Despite the dizziness she felt, she tossed her head, frantically scouting out her mate. She spotted him lying face down in the earth, shining with a thick sheet of sweat that covered his naked form. She stood, running toward him and nearly killing herself in the process. The black kimono she wore tied around her legs and forced her to the ground many times. Kagome felt as though she would cry, for the shear fact that she couldn't get to Inu Yasha frustrated her to no end.  
  
Miroku slowly opened his eyes. They ached and were scratchy; bloodshot. His left hand pulsated under its wrapping as he strained his body to sit up. 'What happened?' The thought crossed his mind and he shivered. 'Kanna... she... Sango!' his dark eyes shifted to the girl beside him. She was moving to sit on her knees, completely dazed with glassed eyes. Miroku crawled over to her, wincing as his left hand ached even more. He brought his right hand to wipe the hair from her eyes. She blinked, her eyes becoming livid again and she fell into his lap, thanking the lords they were both still alive. His arms held her tight as he kissed the top of her head and began to survey their surroundings. The houshi slowly stood with his love when he spotted Sesshomaru, Koga, and Kagome.  
  
Koga walked beside the inu youkai, slightly shaking himself of the blood he was covered with. The blood rain had seemed to slow and die around them. The ookami looked over to see Kagome frantically running toward the fallen hanyou. With a slight nudge at the man beside him, both darted toward Inu Yasha. They had beaten Kagome by mere moments and had only time to look over his back. No wounds were visible, no blood, nothing. He was in perfect condition aside from the fact that he was unconscious. His body was coated with sweat that seemed to pour from every pore in his skin. Sesshomaru kneeled beside his half brother just as Kagome reached his side.  
  
Her eyes were wide when she noticed he was hardly moving with his shallow breaths. With trembling hands she had Sesshomaru help her flip her mate onto his back. The inu youkai removed his now stained top and placed it over Inu Yasha's naked form as Kagome looked over him for injuries. Silver hair stuck to his body with perspiration. Her slender fingers shifted the hair from his forehead and she gaped at what she saw. Her small sharp intake of air drew the attention of both demons. Sesshomaru's face kept its usual look as Koga raised an eyebrow.  
  
It was faint, but was visible on Inu Yasha's flesh as it regained its color. A purple crescent moon painted the center of Inu Yasha's forehead. The area around it was deathly pale and it burned Kagome's hand when she graced her hand over it. She sent a concerned look to both Koga and Sesshomaru, hoping one of them could explain it. Sesshomaru used a clawed hand to get his own hair from his face.  
  
"It seems as though my dear brother has undergone a serious transformation," he said quietly. Kagome simply watched the man on the ground, gulping.  
  
"What do you mean? Like, into his demon self? I thought that was sealed." Her hands ran down Inu Yasha's arm as the tanned tint to his skin slowly came back.  
  
Sesshomaru put a hand to his mouth, thinking of all possibilities for the mark. "The strength of his demon counterpart was controlled. That is, it was while he still had you." His gaze shifted quickly to Kagome then down to the hanyou. "I am going on a hunch, but I think my half brother battled Naraku, do you disagree?" Both Koga and Kagome shook their heads. "Kagome, did Naraku do anything to you that would piss Inu Yasha off?" She could feel the intensity of their eyes on her.  
  
"He... uh... Naraku raped me." A solitary tear fell down her face as Koga drastically paled. Sesshomaru was quiet a moment before he wrapped up his thoughts.  
  
"The only reason Inu Yasha would have gone through a transformation would be if his life were in danger or his mate. That would be you, am I correct?" Kagome nodded slightly. "Then I can only come to one conclusion. Naraku told Inu Yasha about mating with you. That drove my half brother over the edge."  
  
"But the mark? I sure as hell haven't ever seen it before." Koga threw in. "Does that always happen after a transformation?"  
  
"No," Kagome wiped her face with the long sleeve of her kimono. "It's never happened before. Do you know what that means, Sesshomaru?" Her eyes fell on the Lord.  
  
"I do not have all the answers. The best I can say is that it will allow him to seal his blood for good. However, since he has probably made a transformation into a full inu youkai, he may be more aggressive and possessive."  
  
"A full inu youkai?" both Koga and Kagome's voices asked, hers a bit shakier than his.  
  
"A dog. He changed into the natural form of our race." Koga's face fell in utter confusion. He had never seen the body of a full inu youkai in its beast form. Kagome fell silent and gripped Inu Yasha's hand, or tried to. When her hand went to intertwine with his, a round ball fell into her hand. She lifted the practically complete sphere.  
  
"The Shikon no Tama..." she whispered. Two pieces were missing. Her eyes went to Koga, or, rather, his legs. "Koga... may I have the jewel shards in your legs?" Another tear made its way down her soft cheeks. Koga stayed silent a few moments.  
  
His voice was small and quiet. "Is the jewel nearly complete?" She nodded. A heavy sigh fell from his lips. A low chuckle made both Kagome and Koga jump.  
  
"Too worried I'll kick your ass even easier without 'em?" The voice was filled with agony and strain. A hissing breath followed the sentence. Kagome looked at Inu Yasha, as he lay on the ground, half glaring at the ookami youkai standing at his feet. A soft smile came across Koga's face.  
  
"Yeah, like I need the shards to kick you to hell and back, mutt face. Here Kagome." With a flick of the wrist and a slight twitch of pain, his nails had pierced the skin of both shins and removed the shards. Kagome took them gratefully before placing them and the jewel in her hands, closing them tight. "Now get up and fight, if you still feel you can beat me."  
  
Inu Yasha forced his still numb arms to comply with his wishes and move. He grumbled with pain, hissing and moaning as his torso lifted off the ground. Sesshomaru pushed him back into the ground, forcing him to stay put. Curses were heard spilling from the hanyou's mouth as Koga laughed deep in his chest. A small light leaked from Kagome's closed hands and the demons (and hanyou) looked over at her. The complete jewel shone a bright pink when she moved her hands. It rolled on her palm slightly before she looked up at everyone.  
  
"Any one know what we should do with it?" she asked. Sesshomaru was the one to answer.  
  
"Worry about that when you get back to your village." Something clicked in Kagome's mind as she stared at the stone in her hand.  
  
'Kagura said that if we killed Naraku, she would get us his hidden pieces... but the jewel is full now.' She stood slowly and looked around, spotting Kagura near Sango and Miroku. She began her walk her.  
  
Kagome stood in front of the wind sorceress as calm as could be. Her voice didn't waver or shake when she spoke. "Kagura, why did you lie to me?"  
  
"I wanted to be free. Besides, I freed you from the castle, I killed Kanna, what more do you ask in return? You would have spent your lifetime trying to escape the mazes in the castle," she shifted her head slightly towards the dark building. "Kanna would have surly killed you. She may have looked weak, but that mirror wasn't all the power she had. I saved your life and joined you with your friends. All I asked for was freedom."  
  
Kagome listened as Kagura spoke. "Then go, Kagura," she said quietly. "You have your freedom. But don't try and attack us. Although I did free you, there is a demon over there that desperately wants revenge for his kin. He will not hesitate to kill you." A small nod was the older woman's only reply as she pulled a feather from her hair. The wind around her swirled and lifted her. She flew away without a trace.  
  
Kagome stood beside her two friends. The two had injuries from their prior fight with Dereamu (A/N if you don't know what I am talking about, then go read chapter 19 and you will). That in itself made it difficult for them to walk, but they managed. The miko lead them to the area where Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru and Koga were. The two youkai had already lifted Inu Yasha and began carrying him. Their first an foremost stop was Keade's village.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
Hmmm... lets see now...  
  
**Mystic Hanyou**: _Inspiration for Inu Yasha's transformation... well, the day before I wrote that chapter, I was watching my tapes of Inu Yasha. The episode where Inu and Sesshy go into their father's grave and Sesshy turns into his true form was one of the ones I watched. And then I remembered this story I read where Inu went to the Western Lands and was with all kinds of other inu youkai and so I drew from that too. Its just, I have never seen it before and I wanted to know if I could pull it off and if it would even make sense. But, yeah, that's where I got my inspiration. Kinda weird, but ok_.  
  
Well, we are gonna have a few more chapters. I know, I keep on changing the number of chapters, but hey, it's my story and things change. ::smiles brightly:: Ja matta, all  
  
Inu Face 


	25. Back Home Again

FUCK GOD DAMN IT! I just realized something. Ok, in the manga, Miroku's cursed hand is his left. In the show, it's his right. Well, uh... in "The Demonic Side" I said that it was his left, going with the manga. That's what I have been wanting to do: go with the manga. But I noticed that until last chapter, I had been saying it's his right hand. I am SOOO sorry. I bet none of you noticed, but I still feel like shit for it. Just know that every time I said right, I meant left when talking about the kazaana, k?  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five: Back Home Again  
  
"Damn it, stop jerkin me around, ass wipe!" Inu Yasha screamed into the forest. Birds fluttered from their perches on the branches as pain shot through the hanyou's body. Koga smirked evilly as he gripped Inu Yasha around the chest. He was stuck carrying the torso, so he was going to have fun.  
  
"Oh, come off it, I didn't do anything." Just as he spoke, he violently shifted Inu Yasha in his hands. The hanyou seethed with agonizing pain. Sesshomaru silently strode along the path, holding Inu Yasha's legs in one arm. Behind him, his younger brother threw curses and threats to the ookami youkai. Kagome stood beside the injured nigens, helping them when needed. Considering the intensity of their wounds, they were not much affected by their pain.  
  
Miroku held Sango's hand with his right while his left clenched around the beads. The burning sensation hadn't ceased since he had woken up on the ground. Sango noticed his hand clench at his side and suddenly realized something. She stopped walking and grabbed his left wrist. As Miroku asked her questions as to what she was doing, the taijiya unwrapped his prayer beads.  
  
"SANGO NO!!" He screamed. His outburst caused everyone to look in his direction. Sango stared down at the houshi's hand. The purple cloth was loosely hanging from his appendage as she flipped it, palm up. Silence fell over the group as Sango's light fingers rolled over the round shaped scar that was now in place of his kazaana. Kagome stared at the still healing hole as Sango continued to soundlessly touch it. A small grunt brought the group back to reality.  
  
Koga made a frustrated sound as he resituated his arms, again shifting Inu Yasha. Without saying a word, the hanyou threw his head backwards and hit Koga in the chest. Everyone looked at them as he grunted. Kagome sighed.  
  
"Alright, we're moving. Don't worry guys, the village is close," she replied. They all started walking again; Miroku's mind was completely void. His kazaana was actually gone. Naraku was really dead. He no longer had his kazaana to worry about. What now? Miroku had nothing to think about. The hovering curse had been lifted, like his exorcisms. It wasn't following him around. He was no longer cursed.  
  
A small hand curled in his and brought a smile to his face. Sango leaned against his arm and sighed contently as they all walked to Keade's village.

---

Kagome sat under Goshinboku with the Shikon no Tama hanging from her neck. The cool wind blew by her as she mindlessly fiddled with the small gem. All their journeys were for this. All the pain and suffering everyone had undergone was surrounded by the power of the jewel. Was it really worth it? Could the jewel actually grant a wish? All she wanted was for every one to be happy. How could that backfire? She sighed and partly opened her closed eyes.  
  
Sesshomaru had left almost immediately after helping Inu Yasha into the hut. Koga had left not long after, telling Kagome that "mutt face isn't that bad. But if he hurts you, I'm here for you." So, Koga finally understood that she was with Inu Yasha. Sango and Miroku were sleeping when she left the hut. Shippo was curled with Inu Yasha. When Kagome had left, not a person was awake. The sun had just been rising when she took her place at the base of the god tree.  
  
Oranges, reds, and blues painted the sky around the sun and lavender highlighted the clouds. No one knew what the group had been through. The villagers in this time, the world in her time. Not a single person understood the suffering that she and her friends had gone through. Their paths in life had all been altered when Kagome came through the well all those years ago. Inu Yasha's because he was awoken and had fallen in love with her; Miroku's because he had finally gotten rid of the wind scar and met Sango; Sango because she had met Kagome, become basically sisters and fallen in love with a lecherous monk. And it all had started on the morning of her fifteenth birthday with a fat cat venturing off into the old well.  
  
What would her life be like if she had never gone in to get Buyo? Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi wouldn't think she was deathly ill all the time. She would have gone out with Hojo many times and maybe even fallen in love with him. Kagome wouldn't have a clue as to who Inu Yasha was, so she wouldn't be comparing the two. Her schoolwork would be caught up; colleges would be accepting her left and right. But.... Did she really want that life?  
  
The sun shone down on her, heating her skin as a cool breeze passed by. No, she wouldn't trade her life here for anything, not all the money, all the fame, all the brains, nothing. Kagome loved her double life. Her friends, her love, her adventures. It kept her on her feet, made her quicker, stronger. Inu Yasha was her life. She wouldn't give him up. Not now, not ever. She sighed sadly.  
  
It had been three days since they had returned. Inu Yasha hadn't opened his eyes once. His skin was normal; his breaths had gotten deeper and normal. The light moon on his forehead was still there, but you had to look hard to see it. Maybe it was there to seal his demonic blood. But, did it also mean he wouldn't wake? Kagome could only think that since it was there, it was somehow making his healing time slower. He didn't have any wounds. Keade said he was only mentally exhausted. She looked down at the sparkling jewel.  
  
Should she use the wish to make sure Inu Yasha never went full demon again? Should she wish that Kohaku were still alive, for Sango's sake? Should she bring Shippo's parents back and make the kitsune have his own, original family? A heavy breath escaped her lips as she contemplated what to do with the Shikon no Tama. It had caused so much pain, could it truly do good as well? She noticed the more she thought of making pure wishes, the light in the jewel shone a brighter pink. She tried something else.  
  
Should she wish for everyone to die, bringing death and sorrow to the world? A dark menacing purple color filled the jewel. She made a weak smile. Maybe that wasn't such a good thought... Kagome began thinking of doing good again, bringing the pure color back into the gem. The stone fell from her hand and made a dull thud against the skin on her chest. The worn out school uniform swayed as she stood. Kagome made her way back to the hut to see if any one was awake. She needed to discuss this with them.

---

She sat down next to the still asleep hanyou. Shippo made his way to her arms before curling in her lap. He had his arms around Inu Yasha's, meaning the hanyou's hand was now also curled in her lap. Kagome smiled. The kitsune really did think of Inu Yasha as a father, just like Kagome was his 'mother'. Sango, Miroku, and Keade sat opposite of them, stirring a stew for lunch. Kirara sauntered into the hut, crawling into Sango's lap with a small mew and yawn.  
  
"So, I've been thinking of the wish," Kagome started, slowly stroking the red hair on Shippo's head. "I have a couple suggestions."  
  
Keade picked up a bowl and began to fill it. "Ye are the jewel's protector now, Kagome." The girl nodded.  
  
"Then it should be your wish," Sango said.  
  
"Well, Sango, I wanna use the wish for you. Don't you want Kohaku back?"  
  
The taijiya smiled slightly and looked at her friend. "Kohaku is finally at rest, Kagome. He spent the good part of three years under Naraku's control. You don't have to worry about him. I bet he's happy now."  
  
Kagome nodded, looking down at the kitsune in her lap. "Shippo," she said softly, watching as his tired eyes looked up at her, half open. "Shippo, would you like me to use the jewel to bring back your parents?"  
  
The small fox thought a moment before hugging Inu Yasha's arm tighter. "No, you are my family now, and Mom and Dad would be happy." Shippo yawned once before instantly falling back to sleep.  
  
"So, you guys really don't want the jewel for anything?" Everyone nodded. "Then, can I use it for Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Of course, Lady Kagome," Miroku replied. She nodded and took the bowl Keade had filled for her.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
All right, I need to know something from all y'alls. Ok. **Since Kagome was raped by Naraku ::grumbles:: Inu needs to reclaim her as his mate. Would you guys like me to throw that _lemon _in here or just leave it at the end of the next chapter saying how they did?** I need to know, so if ya'd please tell me. Later!!  
  
Inu Face 


	26. The Rightful Owner

All right, you people have said a lemon is what you want!! I can't believe the response for a lemon. You people must really like sex scenes lol. Well, here y'all go. And...uh... Inu went human in the last story... and uh... this story started about a week or two after the first chapter of that story... and the whole thing with them trying to find Naraku is gonna be happening a week after that. So, it's been a month, so the whole chapter here should make since. K? ::shifty eyes::  
  
::cough:: **This Chapter Contains Material Inappropriate For Children Under 17. Please Proceed With Caution**. ::coughs again::  
  
_This chapter is dedicated to Mike. Without him, there wouldn't be a chapter 26 w/lemon. He was my inspiration for this chapter_. Lol :P  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six: The Rightful Owner  
  
Twilight fell over the village. A large, midnight blue blanket covered the sky as everyone slept in their huts. Stars twinkled over the unpolluted sky as thin wisps of clouds floated above the ground. Crickets and other insects made a sweet lullaby as fireflies flickered around the village. Shadows merely fell into the darkness that was night.  
  
A figure sat in a naked tree staring up at the moonless sky. His dark hair mingled with the air and his blanket was curled around him like a toga, partially held up by the katana at his side. Arms crossed, he sat soundlessly and completely content with his current position. The lids of his eyes opened to reveal violet orbs when the loud snap of twigs caught his attention. Creatures of the night were out and about. He climbed down from his perch and went to a moldy old well on the outskirts of the village.  
  
Although Inu Yasha was not demon on this night, his mind was still on that train of thought. He had slowly regained consciousness while the others were talking of the jewel and waited till everyone was asleep until he had moved. Ever since then, his mind had been on Kagome. He loved her and she was back. But, even in his short rein of being knocked out, he could smell Naraku on her. His human nose cringed at the thought. Inu Yasha leaned against the musty wall of the well. He had sat here so many times just to get Kagome from her strange era. The grass around him was soft and he was lost in a light sleep as the trees around him rustle with the night breeze.  
---  
Kagome slowly sat up, feeling a weight on her stomach shift and fall to the space beside her. 'That's odd,' she thought, putting the kitsune in a more comfortable position. 'I could have sworn he fell asleep with Inu Yasha.' Her gaze shifted to the makeshift futon on the ground where Inu Yasha's body imprint lay. Standing up, she felt a cool breeze drift in and play with her sleep style hair. Using her fingers to detangle it, Kagome walked out of the hut.  
  
She wrapped her arms around her chest as she walked through the forest. Inu Yasha could be anywhere. Her gaze ended up on the sky; the dark, moonless sky above. She could hear the jewel as it clanged against her chest as she walked. Kagome didn't know where she was going, but something in her heart told her that her mate was this way. She broke through the forest and saw the well that connected her time with his. Inu Yasha sat, eyes completely closed and legs folded beneath him. His trademark stature.  
  
Kagome didn't know if he knew she was there or not. When she approached him, he kept his eyes shut. 'Maybe he's asleep?' she thought. The young miko sat next to him, moving his blanket so that she wasn't sitting on it. She took a deep breath, his scent of ragged wilderness drifting to her. That smell she so loved was like nectar to her; she just had to have more. She had recalled all of what happened in the short time that she had been 'possessed' by Naraku. She shivered as a mix of love and hate rang through her body; love for Inu Yasha and hate for the evil, and now dead, hanyou. Looking over to him, she could practically hear the smirk form on his face at her shiver.  
  
"And," he said, eyes still shut, not motioning toward her, "what are you doing out?" His concern was thick in his voice. After what she had been through with Naraku she had no reason to be up and about. Kagome smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Come on, Inu Yasha." Kagome chuckled lightly. "I've been awake longer than you. I think I have the right to be up."  
  
He sighed heavily and put an arm around her shoulders. "I know what happened with Naraku. I could smell him on you earlier." His voice was hushed and gentle. She inwardly shivered at the memory, but pushed it away.  
  
'I have to get over it. I cannot think of that anymore. Inu Yasha is here to care for me.' "That was a while ago," her voice shook slightly. She hated the memories. She hated the feeling of his cold hands on her neck. The nauseating smell of chloroform filling her lungs. Kagome began to panic. One thing raced through her mind: she had to escape those memories. Tears rimmed her eyes as she swiftly gabbed both sides of Inu Yasha's face. Their lips pressed together as Kagome tried to relish in what she had lost.  
  
His eyes were wide when he was first pulled into her. Breathing deeply, he pushed back into her. After a few moments, he pulled her away gently. Her tears were wet on his face as well as hers. He brushed them away.  
  
"Kagome, are you sure you are alright?" She took a shuddering breath, holding back her tears. She nodded, looking down at the ground. How could she have done that? She felt so guilty. 'How could I use Inu Yasha as a means to escape my thoughts? That's like...using him...'  
  
"I'm sorry, Inu Yasha." Her hand went to push a lock of hair behind her ear as she spoke. She looked up into his eyes briefly. They glistened a shimmering purple with confusion. She slowly began to cry quietly.  
  
Inu Yasha pulled her into his chest, letting her warm tears dampen the sheet around his body. His hands combed through her hair, soothing her pain slowly. Kagome's shoulders shook in Inu Yasha's frame as he held her tighter. His deep voice reached past her sorrow. "Kagome, why are you sorry," the question was soft.  
  
She grasped his 'toga' tightly as she began to cry louder. "For everything." Inu Yasha pulled away from her and lifted her face with his hands. Her cheeks were raw and red, her eyes puffy and glossy. He smiled.  
  
"You are ugly when you cry, Kagome." The man pulled her to him and crushed his lips to hers.  
  
The passion she felt from him was astounding. Her body was completely overwhelmed. Kagome couldn't help but melt; she was butter in his hands. While her cheeks were numb from her tears, the rest of her body tingled at his touch. His hands sent shivers down her spine. Her stormy blue-grey eyes were glassed over when he kissed her. They slowly closed as she reacted, putting her arms around his neck.  
  
Inu Yasha's midnight black bangs tickled her face as he kissed her. His arms wrapped around her slim body as he pulled her as close to him as possible. They pulled away for a small breath. Kagome fiercely pulled her mate to her, resulting in them landing in the soft grass beside the well. She laughed slightly against his lips when she felt him shift into a more comfortable position between her legs as he kissed her.  
  
"Is there something you want, Inu Yasha?" she asked, a hint of humor in her voice as she brushed his black hair behind his ear. A deep blush danced on his face, illuminated by the soft glow of the Shikon no Tama around Kagome's neck. He lightly kissed her lips once more before he started removing her worn out shirt. As he exposed the skin of her stomach, he sent open-mouthed kisses over the area.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and bit her lower lip as his gentle caresses traveled over her legs, arms, and chest. A liquid heat began to grow in her abdomen as his calloused fingertips lightly traced the hem of her skirt. She took his hands in hers and he lifted his face from his kisses. A soft smile was on her lips as she looked into his hypnotic eyes. She sat on her knees and flipped him onto his back. The woman hungrily kissed her mate as she fumbled to unwrap the blanket from his body. When the blanket was undone and underneath Inu Yasha, she began the same torture on his completely naked form.  
  
Her hair fell onto his chest as she kissed his sculpted torso. His deep violet eyes widened as she made her way down. A low groan escaped his lips as she continued. He shivered at her touch, never thinking that as a human he would receive such treatment. Inu Yasha growled low as Kagome's head slowly began to bob up and down. The blood in his veins rushed and his muscles tensed.  
  
"Kagome," he breathed. She lifted her head and smiled, crawling back up to his face. Wetting her lips with her tongue first, Kagome kissed him. Inu Yasha's hands went to her back as he pushed her into him. One hand slid to her side, searching for the zipper to her skirt. As the zipper was finally undone, Kagome had begun slipping out of it and her undergarments.  
  
She sat on her knees between his legs, having just stripped herself of all her clothing. Her nerves seemed to disappear as she realized just how much she loved this man. Inu Yasha propped himself on his elbows and watched her as she leaned forward to kiss him. His arms went to bring her closer as he sat up. Inu Yasha sent butterfly kisses along her neck and collarbone as she moved to straddle his waist. Running her fingers through his dark hair, Kagome allowed him to enter her slowly as she sat. She gasped slightly but quickly adjusted. His kisses never ceased as they moved together.  
  
Sweat dripped from each despite the cool breeze. Muffled screams and moans drifted in and out of the surrounding trees as creatures of the night began their decent to their homes. Inu Yasha's breath fell onto his mating mark on Kagome's right shoulder. She tossed her head back slightly and bit her lip, tightening her grip around his shoulders. He held onto her slim waist while Kagome wrapped her legs around his body, causing more friction between their bodies. Her eyes were open slightly, their bright glisten shielded by a blanket of black hair, both hers and Inu Yasha's. She felt her climax approaching, so in an attempt to silence herself, she pulled her face from Inu Yasha's neck and latched her lips to his.  
  
It was a futile attempt. Her scream broke through the silence of the night. The man she clung to was in no better shape. At the sound of her pleasure filled scream, he lost his control and came with her. His seed spilled inside her as her voice quieted. His forehead lay on her shoulder as her cheek was pressed to the top of his head. They stayed like that for a short while. Both regained some of their strength and shifted to lie on the blanket. Her front was pulled into his in a kind of hug as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Inu Yasha propped his head in the palm of his hand, lightly touching the skin on Kagome's arm with his opposite hand. Kagome looked up into his eyes.  
  
The dark coloring was dotted with a bright gold as rays of dawn came upon them. She watched with a smile as his nails went to claws and his hair went to a shining silvery blue. His chest, still shimmering with a light glaze of sweat, changed, too. Scars that decorated his chiseled chest seemed to disappear as he turned into a hanyou. Kagome blinked and looked back to his face, noticing that she had missed the appearance of his ears, which were now twitching on the top of his head.  
  
She brushed a lock of silver hair from his face and kissed him. Not wasting any time, Inu Yasha slid his tongue into her to explore her mouth. He could feel her shift at his touch, attempting to wrap a leg back around his waist. With one clawed hand, he straightened out her leg and broke the kiss, smirking oh so slightly.  
  
"Kagome," he spoke, his voice huskier than usual as a hanyou. "The others are gonna wake up soon. We had better get back." Her eyes still half closed from the kiss, she licked her lips and nodded.  
  
After redressing, the couple headed back to Keade's hut from the Bone Eater's Well, one arm around the other. No one had awoken as they entered the hut together. In midst of their already sleeping companions, Inu Yasha laid with Kagome, her back to his chest as she held a snoozing Shippo in her arms.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
Well, there you have it. Not my finest work, but hey, none of my lemons are very good n e way. Uh, I hope you forgive me if this Lemon was too detailed or what ever. I don't know how good it really is but ok. The dedication is for true. I've never met the guy face to face, but he helped me with inspiration to write this ::bright cheesy smile:: so Kudos to him.  
  
**While typing this, I was actually thinking of an alternate ending to this story. I don't know if I will end up typing it or not. It makes way for a third story, making this a trilogy, and I am working on the sequel to A Hanyou in the Heart. If I type the alternate ending now you will all just be dieing to know what happens with it. So I might post it, if I remember it, after I have completed Finding Your Heart.**  
  
Well, Ja Ne!  
  
Inu Face 


	27. Epilogue Face

EPILOGUE  
  
He ran out of the hut, his short silver hair flowing behind him. His eyes darted around, searching for the one man he wanted to see. The young boy sniffed, the small nose twitching as it was held high. He turned to the west. His legs were shoulder length apart as he stood there and waited. Sango and Kagome ran out of the hut he was previously in.  
  
"Kin!" Kagome hollered, kneeling at his side. His golden eyes flashed at her, a large smile on his face, before going back to the west. Sango stood behind him looking off in the same direction.  
  
"They're coming home, now," he whispered to the wind. Two forms emerged from the forest. The taller one had a red haori thrown over his shoulder, his long silver hair billowing behind him. Inu Yasha looked at the three awaiting his and Miroku's arrival. The monk wore his traditional robes, his staff jingling his now unclothed hand. Kin couldn't wait any longer before he took off full speed to Inu Yasha.  
  
Kagome and Sango watched as the older man lifted his son in the air. Miroku laughed and looked back to the two girls, picking up his pace to get to them. The three made it to their respective families. Kagome and Inu Yasha were lip locked as Kin stood beside them, making a disgusted face. Sango hugged her husband tightly before letting go and kissing him softly. Kin grunted.  
  
"Gah, do ya have to kiss in front of me? Geeze, all four of you make me sick," he stuck his tongue out and Kagome laughed. He turned to Miroku and Inu Yasha. "Dad, Uncle Miroku, how can you stand them girls? Yuck!" Miroku knelt down beside the five year old and put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"There are some things about a woman that even you will not mind. Like their-"  
  
BAM! Sango took no time I whapping her love over the head, ending his speech. Inu Yasha picked up the boy and smiled. "When you're older, kid." Kin 'feh'ed at this.  
  
The soft yawn was heard by both hanyou and they both shifted their gaze to the door of Sango and Miroku's hut. A little girl stood in the doorway, her mouth wide and eyes closed. Kin jumped from his father's grasp to her, taking her hand to lead her to her father. She squealed with glee upon seeing Miroku. Kagome crossed her arms and leaned against Inu Yasha's chest.  
  
"I thought he didn't like girls," she whispered. A laugh deep in Inu Yasha's chest rumbled. "He's protecting Rei. Has been since you left. Reminds me of someone..." Kagome said, turning in his arms to kiss him once more. They heard a small 'eww' from the crowd and parted, much to Inu Yasha's dislike causing him to growl slightly.  
  
Kagome and Sango lead the way into the hut, seating themselves around the fairly large front room. Inu Yasha and Miroku sat by their wives while Kin sat beside Rei. Sango was the first to speak.  
  
"Is he coming home soon?" she asked. Both Miroku and Inu Yasha nodded.  
  
"He's got one last place to check out before the kitsune comes back," Inu Yasha answered. "He went to go and see his parents grave site."  
  
Kagome nodded slowly, leaning into her husband. Her gaze flipped from person to person, landing for a short time on her son. Kin's eyes were closed, his five-year-old arm draped around Rei. Her soft breathing blew her hair from her face, which simply fell back. Kagome smiled at the sight.  
  
"G'bye, Kagome, Inu Yasha! See ya, Kin!" Rei waved happily as the family walked away. Sango and Miroku said their goodbyes also before leading the girl back inside.  
  
Kin walked ahead of his parents slightly. He looked over his shoulder, putting his hands into the pockets of a pair of shorts. "When we gonna see Grandma?"  
  
"We can go tomorrow," Kagome answered. A small nod was the recognition she got. Silence fell over the small group and she put her arms around Inu Yasha's waist as they walked. "How'd everything go on you trip to see Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Eh, the damn arrogant bastard, still the same as always."  
  
"But you have to admit, Rin has changed that somewhat," she countered. Inu Yasha huffed. "Anything else?"  
  
He knew what she was getting at. "Kagome, I haven't transformed since you made the wish to make sure I never would again. Hell, woman, I haven't transformed since I killed that bastard Naraku. And will you quit hitting me?!"  
  
"Quit cussing and I would have to," she said, a smile on her face and her arms now crossed around her chest. "You know Kin talks like you, right?" her eyes narrowed as he laughed.  
  
"And what's so bad about that?" Kagome punched him in the arm. "All right, I get it." Inu Yasha put an arm around his wife as they followed his son to their cozy cottage.  
  
As Kagome melted into his embrace, she scowled slightly. "I shoulda just used the jewel to wish I could get you clean up your lingo instead of wishing you to never go youkai," she muttered.  
  
Kin made it into the house first and by the time his parents got inside, he was asleep in his room.  
  
END STORY  
  
Well, that was a kinda crappy ending to a weird sequel. Thanks to all you who have reviewed and helped me through this. You don't know how much I LUV you guys!!  
  
Ramen and Coke for all!! w00t!!  
  
Inu Face  
  
Until Next Time  
  
Oh yeah, when I finish "Finding Your Heart", [[and if I remember]] I'll post the alternate ending. Hope to see y'all later! 


End file.
